The Legend of Spyro: The Rise of Darkness
by Dragon's Savior
Summary: Seven years have passed since Malefor was defeated and a age of peace has begun. But when a Keyblade Master arives with a new threat on his tail will everybody survive or will the world fall to darkness like it would have if Malefor had his way?
1. The Boy

_**Hey I'm Glad to say that I finally stated this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners.**_

The Guardians of Ice, Electricity, and Earth are gathered around the pool of visions trying to locate any other dragons that might've survived the war. Cyril sighed and looked at Terrador.

"What?" Terrador asked.

"Why is it that no matter how long or how hard we look, we don't find a single trace of any other dragons anywhere?" Cyril asked Volter and Terrador.

"Maybe it's because they really-" Terrador started but, was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Volter asked expecting to hear Spyro or Cynder's voice but, instead heard the voice of one of the moles.

"There is someone that looks like they could use your help immediately."

****At the West Gate****

Spyro and Cynder were enjoying the sunset as well as their moment alone. Spyro was the one to break the silence that had lasted for a few hours by letting out a sigh.

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked her life-mate looking a little concerned.

"It's nothing Cynder, don't worry about it." Spyro replied after he looked in her eyes for a minute without saying a word.

"Are you sure Spyro?" Cynder asked. Spyro was looking over his mate and enjoyed the sight of her slick black glossy scales and her teal eyes.

"Well, I had a weird dream last night." Spyro started.

"What was the dream about?"

"I saw-"Spyro started but, was interrupted by the guardians landing a few yards behind them and turned to face them.

"What's going on guys?" Cynder asked looking confused that they left the temple after they said they would be trying to locate other dragons that were in their world.

"We," Terrador started. "Came here because one of the moles told us that there was someone that needed our help but, I don't see the person that needs our-"

"Look down there." Volter exclaimed and pointed toward a boy wearing a long black hooded cloak that's hood had been pulled down to reveal his face. The boy from what they could see had long silver hair and. He just summoned a strange sword like weapon and was attacked by dark creatures.

"We have to help him Spyro!" Cynder said after she broke her gaze from the battle that was happening to look Spyro in the eyes. What really convinced Spyro, was the fact that her eyes, expression, and voice.

"Alright. Lets help him."

_**Ok? Why was Cynder so fast to suggest that they help him? And can you guess you the boy is? Can they save him before he is killed? **_


	2. Unknown Danger

_**I had to think for what felt like an eternity to get all the details right.**** But, after days of working at this chapter, here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**_

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro or Kingdom Hearts characters.**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder led the guardians from the wall that helps guard the city to the ground and where immediately attacked and surrounded by the creatures the boy was fighting.

"You thinking what I'm thinking guys?" Spyro asked everyone, never taking his eyes off the enemies.

"Yeah. Lets have a little fun with these monsters before we end this encounter." Cynder said with a devilish delight that Spyro hadn't heard in a while.

"Ok. Lets have some fun with them." Terrador said and opened his mouth wide and sent a large bolder from his mouth into the group of monsters and sent them flying. The split second that Terrador attacked, Volter shot a small bolt of lightning into two of them making them fade away. Cyril turned to face another group and blasted them with spears of ice that went strait through them and landed into trees behind them. While Spyro and Cynder went to work on the group that Terrador had sent in different directions. Spyro dealt with the first one by breathing fire and burning it to a crisp. Then he activated his time control ability, ran behind a few of the monsters and slashed through them with a single swipe of the claw. Cynder went for the easy approach when it came to fighting them, first she spat venom into two of them and used fear to send the rest of her opponents into spasms that shook them apart.

After they all finished their opponents, they regrouped and saw that more of the monsters had shown up to fight.

"Can we get a break today?" Spyro groaned with annoyance.

"I think it is time to send these creatures back to where they came from." Cynder said.

"You mean use our fury attacks?" Spyro asked her when he noticed the boy had been pinned beneath six of the creatures. "Alright, lets use them." Terrador and the others just nodded and started to concentrate their energy so it would only destroy the monsters and not the boy.

_"Just a few more seconds and those monsters are history."_ Spyro thought. But, as they were about to unleash their attacks, the monsters just disappeared into dark portals. After the monsters disappeared, they let their energy blend back into their bodies.

"Why did they just leave?" Cynder asked sounding just as confused as the guardians and her mate felt.

"I don't know. But, I'm glad they decided to." Spyro said as he and Cynder started to walk over to the boy. Behind them Terrador and the other two guardians were discussing weather or not they should invite him to stay at the city or just give him a room for a few days and send him on his way.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked the boy. It took a little bit for the boy the respond but, when he did, it sounded like he was in pain. He pushed the hood back on his cloak to reveal his face and they where surprised to see that he had been fighting blindfolded the entire time. The boy looked around for a few seconds then stood up and removed the blindfold and just slid it into a pocket.  
He turned to face Spyro and Cynder and said, "I'm… fine. Thanks…. for the help." He then collapsed from exhaustion.  
"I think we should take him to the healers." Cynder said having a strange feeling, it felt that she had met him before but, couldn't remember why he looked familiar to her or why she was acting protective toward him.

"Well, should we?" Spyro asked feeling uneasiness pass between the guardians.

"We'll go to the healers and tell them they are going to have a guest with them." Volter said as he turned to the others. "Lets go."

"We'll take him to the healers then huh?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah it looks like that babe." Spyro said.

"Well lets get him to the healers then babe." Cynder sighed as the guardians took off and flew toward the healers pavilion.

"Ready Spyro?" Cynder asked after they waited a few minutes.

"Yeah, lets go." Spyro said as he walked over to the boy and gripped his right arm in his claws and Cynder grabbed the other arm. They looked at each other and without a word, took the air together and flew toward Warfang.

*** At the healers pavilion***

"Lay him on this bed young masters." The head healer said to Spyro and Cynder as they landed in the front of the building and walked a few paces into the well lit room.

"Alright ma'am." Spyro said as he and Cynder half carried and half dragged the boy to the bed. When they started to lift him onto the bed, a pair of wings fell out of two cuts in the back of the cloak he was wearing.

"By the ancestors what is he?" Cynder and Spyro asked when they saw the wings that fell out from the inside of his cloak. Spyro lifted their new guest onto the bed stomach first so they could examine the wings. As Cynder looked closer, she noticed that the wings the boy had the exact markings she had on her shoulders and forehead. She nudged Spyro and pointed a talon to the markings and Spyro looked between the boy's wings and Cynder's.

By this point, Cynder was feeling scarred and then remembered who the boy was and just turned and ran out of the pavilion without a word to the healer of her mate.  
Spyro looked at the healer and bowed slightly and excused himself so he could help calm her down. When he exited the building, he took off in a full sprint and saw she was flying toward Avalar. "Cynder! Come back please!" Spyro yelled as he jumped into the air in pursuit of Cynder.

* * *

**_Why would the boy having wings scare Cynder that bad? And I should have a poll up soon, but can't guarantee anything right now. Please R&R._**


	3. The Secret and the Promise

_**Hey everybody. I'm glad to say this is the third chapter of my story. I'm going to be busy for a while cause I'm in a school musical so I won't have an update for a little bit but, I am working on the fourth chapter. So... to keep you all busy, the third chapter.**_

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or any of Kingdom Hearts'. I do however own Shadow and Trinity.**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Spyro asked himself as he started his chase after Cynder. She might've been able to out fly Spyro on any other day, but since he knew that if she got away now he would lose her forever. So, that gave him the reason to use his ability to slow time just long enough for him to catch her and tackle her and pin her beneath him.

"Spyro just let me go!" Cynder yelled as she tried to get her mate off of her.

"I'm not going to let you go! I love you to much to let you just run off to ancestors knows where! I told you before I would be by your side no matter what. Remember?" Spyro said as he managed to stop Cynder to stop thrashing and look into his eyes.

"I remember Spyro," Cynder said simply.

"Now I have to ask, why does he scare you? Is it just because he has wings that are a lot like yours?"

After a few minutes, Cynder lied. "I don't know Spyro." She hoped he would just go along with her lie and let this drop. He just looked into her eyes and noticed that she was lying, but, decided not to push her.

"Alright Cynder. I trust you." Spyro said as her helped her get onto her feet. He noticed that she was shaking as if with cold instead of fear and nuzzled her to help her calm down. When he started to, she cooed at his touch and buried her face into his shoulder and started to cry. "It's ok, I'm here for you." Spyro said in a soft voice that calmed her down a little bit but, she continued to cry.

"_Only if you knew the darkest part of my past Spyro. Then you would know why he scares me."_ Cynder thought to herself as she started to regain her composure. They then just sat were they where and embraced each other in a hug.

In the bushes a pair of yellow eyes glossed over with tears and the dragon walked off to find a place to sleep for the night. _"Why do I always have to be tortured by these kind of things no matter where I go?"_ He asked himself as he walked to a tree that's root system was above ground enough that a dragon his size could easily fit underneath it and still have room to move with ease. "First, I fail in protecting you and then my mother is killed. I thought that I could protect the things that were important to me but…" He stopped and laid down and started to drift into sleep. A warm feeling touched his heart and he put a paw to the spot, and suddenly he saw his long lost girlfriend appear in front of him.

"Shadow, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened that day. If you don't let it go, then you'll never find happiness in life." Trinity said as she looked him in the eyes and wiped the tears that were still on the rims of his eyes.

"How can I?" Shadow asked quickly.

"Just listen to your heart and follow the path it wants you to take." Trinity said before she faded back into Shadows heart.

"_I promised that I would get revenge for you both, and try to find a way to bring you both back. So, where would I start looking for a place of rebirth?" _Shadow thought to himself as he fell into his dreams.

* * *

_**OK. Why does he want revenge and who does he want it against? Find out when I update this exciting story next. Oh, before I forget, check my channel for a poll that I should be putting up soon, and if you want to use any of my oc's, please ask me first. **_


	4. My name is Riku

**_Here is another chapter. Sorry for the chapters being out of order, but I've been a little lazy and busy so. Without further adu... let this chapter begin._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or any of Kingdom Hearts' charecters.

* * *

_**The next morning Riku woke up and noticed that he had wings and started to freak out. _"Why do I have wings? How did I get them? And, How did I end up in this room?" _While he was still freaking out, Liz, the head healer knocked on the door and came into the room.

"How are you doing this morning young master?" Asked Liz.

"Did you just call me master?" Riku asked. Liz only nodded and started to look over the laceration that was on Riku's left arm.

"That is a pretty serious injury. I'm not sure how you are still even conscious." Liz said after bandaging up the wound again.

"I guess I'm just a fast healer." Riku said

"Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Ok. I need some water and I have to talk to the ones who are in charge of the city." Riku said after thinking a few seconds and noticing that he was extremely thirsty and that he still was on a mission.

"Alright then I'll be right back with the water and it might be a half hour to an hour before the guardians are available. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them that Riku has to talk to them when they have time."

******In Spyro and Cynder's Room******

"Hey Cynder. It's time to wake up." Spyro said

"Hey Spyro." Cynder said as she got up and stretched so she wouldn't have to deal with having to pop her vertebrae later.

"How did you sleep baby?" Spyro asked trying to help wake her up faster.

"You know how I sleep when I'm sleeping with you Spyro. But, I slept great." Cynder said as she snuggled up close to Spyro to get rid of the morning chill.

"I'm glad." Spyro said and pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her. Cynder felt what he was doing and cooed in satisfaction of being with the one who risked his life time and time again to save her. "I love you Cynder and that will never change. I promise that on my heart."

"It's the same thing for me too Spyro." Cynder said and kissed him on the cheek. Then their moment was spoiled when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cynder asked expecting it to be one of the moles.

"Terrador."

"You might as well come in." Spyro said as he and Cynder just waited for the door to open.

"Actually, I just came by to tell you that Riku has woken up and he wants to talk to all of us. So, if you want to talk to him or ask some questions, then I would hurry." Terrador said.

"Well be there in a minute." Cynder said surprising Spyro.

"Alright." Terrador said and then they heard his footsteps fade.

Spyro just looked at Cynder and cleared his throat to get her attention away from the door. When she looked she saw that his eyes were full of worry. "Spyro, I'll be fine." Cynder told Spyro who continued to look at her until he turned toward the door and said they should get going.

"Alright Spy. Lets catch up to them." Cynder said as she got to her feet and started waling toward the door.

"Wait a second Cynder." Spyro said when she was about to open the door.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure that you want to be in the same room with Riku after what happened yesterday?" Spyro asked.

"As long as you are by my side this time, I should be fine." Cynder said as Spyro walked up to her.

"Alright lets go." Spyro said as he opened the door to their room.

******At Riku's Room******

"Should we wait a little longer?" Cyril asked after waiting in front of Riku's room for several minutes.

"Lets just get start talking to him." Volter said and turned to open the door when they heard Spyro and Cynder running toward them.

"Like making an entrance?" Terrador said when they reached the guardians.

"Yeah we do. Sorry about almost missing our entrance. I just wanted to make sure that Cynder was ok with being in the same room as Riku." Spyro explained.

"I was just surprised that he had the same design on his wings that are on me." Cynder said as an excuse.

"Well let's not keep him waiting." Spyro said.

"Agreed, shall we?" Terrador asked.

"We shall." Cyril and Volter said at the same time. They opened the door and saw that Riku was sitting on the bed staring out the window. He seemed not to notice their entrance. Spyro was about to say something but Riku turned around and smiled.

"Well I think introductions are in order since I wasn't able to do that yesterday." Riku stated plainly. "My name is Riku and you all would be?"

"Welcome to Warfang Riku My name is Terrador. I am the Guardian of earth." Terrador said.

"A welcome indeed. My name is Cyril. The guardian of ice." Cyril said with pride heavy in his voice.

"I am glad we have the chance to know someone like you Riku. My name is Volter and I'm the guardian of electricity." Volter said almost to fast for Riku to catch.

"Welcome to Warfang Riku, My name is Spyro and this is my mate Cynder." While Spyro was introducing himself and Cynder, Riku had his eyes focused on Cynder as if trying to read her mind.

"It's nice to meet you all. You are probably wondering why I wanted to speak with you huh?" Asked Riku who received nods from the group. "Well, I was wondering why you all decided to help me yesterday?" This question startled the group so bad, that nobody spoke for a few minutes.

"We helped you because you needed it." Spyro said.

"I knew you would say something like that Spyro, but I wish you wouldn't have helped me. Because of all of you helping me, the heartless will now want to try and capture your hearts." Riku said with sadness in his voice.

"Heartless?" Cynder asked as if she should know about what they are.

"The Heartless are beings who have lost their hearts to darkness. They feed by going around the worlds and collecting hearts that they take." Riku explained.

"And here I thought that Malefor was horrible." Cyril said

"So." Cynder started. "Since we helped you, those monsters are going to try and take our hearts?" Riku only nodded and sighed.

"Is there a way to stop them?" Spyro asked.

"There is and you are in luck that I hold the answer to that problem." Riku said.

"How can we defeat the Heartless?" Terrador asked. Riku only held out his hand and focused on summoning the weapon capable of destroying the Heartless. In a cloud of darkness the Keyblade appeared. When the darkness that surrounded the blade vanished, they were surprised to see the weapon they had seen him use only a day ago.

"What is that thing?" Volter asked looking at the weapon with a critical eye.

"This is called the Keyblade." Riku said matter-of -factly. "I call this Keyblade the Way to the Dawn because it represents how I still am; stuck between light and dark."

Everybody was looking at the Keyblade in total awe and saw that it was shaped like a wing with a smaller blue wing near the tip of the blade.

"_Now I remember why you are familiar to me. You were there when Gaul used Malefor's power to corrupt me." _Cynder thought to herself. _"But, why are you here again and why don't I sense the darkness that I felt inside of you before?"_

"I remember when I first started to wield this Keyblade. My reaction was the same as yours. But, what caught me by surprise; the same thing that I think is surprising you as well is the charm at the end of the chain." That drew everybody's attention to the end of the chain and they were shocked by what they saw.

"Is that what I think it is?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. It is the mark of the Heartless." Riku stated.

"Hold on a second here. If your Keyblade has the mark of the Heartless, then wouldn't it have the same abilities as them?" Volter asked trying to understand the weapon.

"You actually have a really good question Volter. I never tried to see if it has the same qualities as the Heartless. But, since it is a half-dark and half-light Keyblade, I don't think it holds that power." Riku explained.

"Now I have a question." Cyril said.

"What is it?" Riku asked trying to guess what he was going to ask.

"How did you manage to arrive in this world?" Cyril asked throwing Riku off guard. Everybody noticed and looked at him with unwavering gazes.

"Well…"

* * *

**_Nothing to say but to R&R and to only use my oc's with my permission._**


	5. Why I'm Here

_**This is an interesting chapter because the idea of Riku going to… wait why am I about to give away a part of the story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or any of Kingdom Hearts'. I do own Shadow, Trinity and Vallero.**

* * *

"I'll start form the beginning." Riku said.

_****Flashback****_

"_**Sora." I said as I walked up to him. **_

"_**Riku." Sora said simply **_

"_**Your minds made up?" I asked him after I took my usual spot right by the edge of the island.**_

"_**Yeah." He responded, still looking into the sunset and still holding the note the king sent us days before.**_

"_**Sora." Kairi said as she walked up to the both of us.**_

"_**Kairi." Sora replied before he jumped off of the tree he was sitting on. "I…" He began but hesitated. Kairi only nodded. He then looked up and walked over to stand in front of her. "It's just that they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am because of them." **_

_**I only huffed at what he said but, Kairi nodded and walked closer to him and gave him her good luck charm. "See you both soon." Kairi said as I noticed the king's gummi ship fly close to the island. **_

"_**We will. Won't we Riku?" Sora asked in his usual enthusiastic way. **_

"_**Yeah we will." I said as the ship landed on the beach and opened its hatch. The king then walked out of the ship to meet us at our usual spot. When he got there, we all bowed out of respect toward him. **_

"_**Welp, are ya' both ready to go?" Mickey asked.**_

"_**Yeah we are Your Majesty." I replied. **_

"_**Then lets go." Mickey replied. Sora and I only nodded and followed him to the ship, looked back at Kairi who was still standing were we where, and walked on the ship without looking back. The king pushed a few buttons, pulled a few levers and we were airborne. **_

_**As Mickey was about to direct the ship toward Disney Castle, Sora looked back and in a sad tone said; "I miss her already." **_

"_**Don't worry Sora. We'll have the gang back together again soon." I said trying to cheer him up. **_

"_**Thanks Riku." Sora replied without another word the entire flight. **_

_**When we all arrived at Disney Castle, Sora who I thought would be the first out, took the rear of our line to the kings library. Sora and I took our spots in front of the desk and waited for Mickey to start.**_

"_**I'm glad to see you both received my message. As you both know by now, this mission is very important." He said simply.**_

"_**We knew it had to be important if you sent us the message the way you did. But," Sora started. "How important is it?"**_

"_**Let's say that if you both don't undertake this adventure, two who need to be awakened can't be brought back to the worlds and the one trapped in the Realm of Darkness can't reunite with her friends." He replied.**_

"_**What's so important about that?" Sora asked.**_

"_**The two who need to be awakened and the one who needs to be brought back from the Realm of Darkness are Keyblade Masters."**_

"_**That sounds pretty important then." I said. **_

"_**More important than you both could understand at this moment in time." Mickey said as he got out a map of the universe. "These," He stated as he pointed to a bunch of worlds on the chart. "Are worlds the I believe have the most problems with the levels of darkness and light." He pointed to a world that Sora and I thought I had never been to before. "This world is having the hardest time trying to maintain the amount of light and darkness it holds. I think that you might be able to help this world Riku." I looked at the world more closely and realized that it looked familiar. **_

"_**I think I know that place." I said as I started to look through my memories and found that I had in fact been there before but, under a much darker part of my life. "Isn't that place called the Dragon Realm's?" I asked hoping that I was right. I sighed in relief when he nodded. **_

"_**I guess you are wondering why I'm choosing you to go there again?" I only nodded and waited for a response. "I chose you to go here because you have been seen there before when Xehanort's heartless had control of you. You have to right the wrong that everybody in that world thinks you yourself committed by finding a city called Warfang, finding the guardians and the young hero's that saved the world from being destroyed. Earn their trust so they will help you find the keyhole." Mickey told me. "You are thinking that you'll go alone don't you? Wrong, I'm going there with you while Donald and Goofy take Sora to another world that needs help." **_

"_**You know, Your Majesty," I started. "Since I am the one alone who has to right the wrong that Xehanort's heartless made me commit, shouldn't I be allowed to do this myself?" I asked sounding slightly annoyed. **_

"_**You know, you are right." He said apologetically. **_

"_**Thank you Your Majesty." I said. "I guess I should be on my way then huh?" **_

"_**Yeah but, I think you should know that since you aren't under Xehanort's heartless' control, you are going to be affected by what the world wants you to look like." Mickey added after I turned around and started to walk for the door. I turned my head to look at him and Sora and nodded my thanks and walked toward the room that would allow me to travel to the Dragon Realms using the power of the Keyblade to create a portal. I then tapped the armor on my hand and in a flash of light, I was in armor that was a dark purple and black in color. **_(If you want to know what it looks like, look at Terra's armor and just change the color so it is purple and black.)

_**I stepped through and found myself in a forest of what looked like pine trees. "Well it looks like I have to start walking but, which way do I go?" I asked myself. I looked around and decided that I would start by trying to go east. I only ran into a dead end and turned around only to fight a small group of heartless that consisted of Shadow and Soldier heartless.**_

_**After a few minutes of fighting, they just stopped appearing. Then I decided that the next best idea was to travel north from where I started at. I traveled north for a good hour before I decided to stop by the river to get something to drink. "**_**Well this could be worse. I could be in the middle of nowhere surrounded by Heartless."**_** I said to myself but I didn't know I was being watched by a small village of dragonflies. They flew around me so fast that I started to get dizzy. When they stopped, they looked at me with curious gazes. I decided that I should just ask directions to get to Warfang since it had been a few years since I was last in this world. When I was about to ask them, three of them flew right in front of me and introduced themselves as Flash, Nina and Sparx. I introduced myself to them and they asked were I was heading to. I just told them I was heading to the dragon city because I had business there I had to do. **_

"_**What kind of business do you have with the guardians and the two young hero's?" Flash asked.**_

"_**I have to right a wrong that I committed here years ago. Last time I was here I did horrible things to the dragon race that you couldn't possibly understand." I said as I started to continue on my way. **_

"_**Wait a minute Riku." Sparx called after me. I turned around looked at him in the corner of my eye. "I'm coming with you then. I haven't seen Spyro and Cynder for a while now besides, you need me to guide you to the dragon city because you are going the wrong way anyway." **_

"_**Alright Sparx, lets get going then. I want to get there as soon as I can." I replied after a little hesitation.**_

"_**Cool! Mom, dad, I'll see you both later ok?" **_

"_**Ok Sparx. Give Spyro and Cynder our love." His mom said.**_

"_**Fine. Let's get going." Sparx said anxiously. **_

"_**Yeah, we have a lot of ground to cover." I said almost quietly. **_

"_**Are you sure you are ok?" Flash said while he floated up to me and lifted my face so I was looking into his.**_

"_**Yeah. I just have a bad feeling about this place." I said sounding uneasy.**_

"_**You know you remind me a lot of Spyro and Cynder. Spyro was always having bad feeling about something and Cynder was normally the reason those kind of things happened." Sparx said sarcastically as he could which only caused me to huff in response.**_

"_**So you think that she is the reason that the world is still under attack by the darkness?" I asked almost skeptically.**_

"_**I didn't say that! I just said that Cynder has had a difficult past and that made Spyro cautious about what path to take."**_

"_**Right, Sparx." I said not entirely believing in his statement. "Let's get going." **_

"_**Alright." Sparx said as he started off toward Warfang. **_

"_**Wait a second Sparx. There is one last thing I need to do before we can start." **_

"_**What could it be now Riku?" He asked. I huffed at his question and summoned my black cloak that served me well a few years ago. I pulled it on and pulled out the blindfold from my pocket and tied over my eyes. Satisfied, I pulled the hood of the cloak up hiding my face. **_

"_**Why bother with that Riku? That will only help you run into tree after tree." Once again I huffed at his statement and motioned forward to start our long walk.**_

_****Twenty Miles Later****_

"_**Are we even close yet Sparx because my feet are killing me," I asked. **_

"_**We should be within a few miles of the city by now, wait right here. I'm going sky-high to see how far we actually are," Sparx replied.**_

"_**Fine but, hurry up I feel like we are being watched by something," I replied quietly.**_

"_**Ok," Sparx replied and flew high enough that I couldn't see him against the sun's glare.**_

"_**Well what do you see Sparx? Is it the dragon city?" I shouted up at him.**_

"_**There it is," Sparx shouted back at me while he was flying back down to ground level. "I would say it is about 10 miles before we get there."**_

_**I chuckled.**_

"_**Hey! What's so funny?" **_

"_**It's going to be easy for you 'cause you have wings and I'm limited to the ground." Sparx realized what I was talking about and started to burst into laughter.**_

"_**Sparx. I think we should get go-" I started but was cut off by my Keyblade appearing in my hand. "Damn it! Run!"**_

_**Sparx looked at me like I was crazy. "Why should we be running?" Right when he finished his question, a shadow heartless rose from a dark portal in the ground and lunged at him, which he avoided and allowed me to destroy it when it stared to turn to face him again.**_

"_**That's why we should start running!" I exclaimed as more started to appear and tried to destroy them as fast as they were coming.**_

"_**That's a good reason to run!" He looked at the approaching wave of heartless and started to fly as fast as he could toward Warfang. I started as soon as I bought us a little time by blasting them with Dark Aura to push them back. I turned and started running after Sparx so I wouldn't be lost and have to fight all of the heartless. **_

_**I ran through the forest and ended up having to cut down a lot of vines that got in my way. "Well… this… could… be alot… worse," I said through my gasps for breath. When Sparx said that we were only a half-mile away from the east gate the Keyblade disappeared from my hand, leaving me defenseless. "What the hell is happening?" A heartless appeared in front of me and lashed out and grazed my side causing me to yell in pain. Sparx heard my cry and tried to punch the heartless but his fist phased straight through it and he was left defenseless as the heartless attacked again. I saw it was going to take his heart so I jumped in front of it and struck it down with a dark field that was part of my dark powers. **_

"_**Run Sparx! I'll take care of these heartless with or without the Keyblade!" Sparx just looked at me like I was crazy.**_

"_**Fine by me!" **_

_**I turned to face the oncoming wave of heartless and tried once more to summon the Keyblade one more time, only to fail. I turned to fallow Sparx toward Warfang. We stopped in front of the gates and realized that I had to fight to save our lives so, I called forth the Keyblade and noticed that there were heartless that I had never seen before. They looked like the apes that served Gaul and myself when I last came here. Among the heartless, there was Wyvern, Angel Star, Powerwilds, and Search Ghost heartless. "Damn! Why won't you just vanish?" I yelled at them to attempt to scare them away, but to no avail. **_

"_**Seems like that won't work. Want to try a different approach? Like maybe asking them nicely?" Sparx teased.**_

"_**Sparx now is not the time for wise cracks. Now is the time to fight." **_

_**Sparx looked at me like I was insane and turned and fled into the city leaving me to fight the heartless by myself. "Some help you are Sparx." I muttered to myself. "You heartless want a fight? Well you got one!" I exclaimed before summoning the Keyblade to my hands again ready to fight to the death. I waited until one of the Angel Star's tried to use its own magic to trap me inside a whirlwind and jumped into the air and slashed it down with a single swing through it's body, leaving it to fade back to darkness and to let a heart that rose from the heartless fade away as well. The rest of the heartless started to circle me, slowly starting to tighten the circle so I couldn't fight back as easily. I looked at the Wyvern heartless that was flying in front of me and it lashed out and struck me in the stomach then the heartless started to swarm me. "I… have… to… fight… back…" I muttered before I heard five new voices and felt the heartless move away from me just enough that I could summon a beam of light to destroy the remaining heartless that were still keeping me down. **_

_**I looked over and saw that they were easily destroying the heartless like when Sora and I fought together. However, my attention stayed on them to long and a few more heartless slammed me on to the ground, pinning me again. Then I felt tremendous power start to surround the five dragons that helped me. I felt the power reach its strongest point and the heartless just vanished. **_

_**The only thing I heard for a handful of seconds was this ringing that was driving my sense of hearing off the wall. Then I hear a voice that sounded male asking if he was alright. **_

_****End Flashback****_

"From there you all know what has happened since then." I said after finishing my reason for arriving here.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Spyro sighed. "Just after Malefor's defeat we have another fight to fight. I guess that peace doesn't last forever huh?"

I nodded and sighed again knowing what I have brought to this world after it was almost destroyed years ago. We were all silent until Cynder started to ask me something and faltered.

"What is it Cynder?"

She remained quiet for a few seconds before, "Mind telling us why you have wings?" I looked at my back and saw wings that looked like hers.

"I was told by the King that I would be subject to the was the world wants me to look like, since Xehanort's heartless isn't in controlling what I look like this time."

"That makes sense." She replied.

I turned and saw that it was almost sunset and sighed.

"What is it Riku? Is something wrong?" Cyril asked me as he started to approach.

I waved him off and told him that I was just remembering my home. "I think it would be a good idea if we get some sleep guys. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Oh before I forget, I was wondering… if it would be possible… if you would teach me how to learn the elemental abilities?"

They all looked at me for a few minutes were silent. Finally Terrador spoke, "I think it might be possible. So we'll start your training tomorrow at noon."

I nodded and told them I'll see them tomorrow morning. "Good night guys." I said to them as they walked outside the door and pulled the blanket over me and fell asleep.

* * *

**_What do you think? I think I did an ok job at this one. Please R&R._**


	6. Riku meets Ignitus

**_Hey everybody. Sorry about the long time to update again, but high school is a pain as well as trting to apply to collage. So Shadow revals his motives but, how long will it take him for his plans to succeed? Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I as well as the co-writer, Hinu Hyuga, have been making the story sound better than I had originally would've made it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Spyro series and I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters. And I don't own Shade and Night, they belong to Hinu Hyuga._**

* * *

Darkness… that's all Riku could see. "Where… am I? Am I still at Warfang?" He thought as he struggled to find even a pinprick of light.

Suddenly a voice called out to him. "Riku, the Keyblade Master of Darkness, I have long been expecting you."

Riku looked around and saw that he appeared to be in a long hallway that had a soft blue glow at its end. Riku started walking toward it and found himself in a room with a giant hourglass in its center. Upon further observation, he saw selves upon selves of books that seemed to wrap around the wall to the roof of the room. "Who are you and why am I here anyway?"

"A better question would've been 'Why have I brought you here?' But, I can answer your first questions. First, my name is Ignitus, the previous guardian of fire but, most importantly, I am the new chronicler. Secondly, you are here because I have important information to give you." Riku looked at Ignitus questionably.

"How can I be sure that you aren't going to lie to me? I mean, I have had to rough of a road before I arrived here to just trust you right off the bat."

Ignitus chuckled a little. "You have indeed learned a lot from your last adventure Keyblade master. You can trust me because it is my duty to make sure that any information I give to anybody helps the world. Like when the previous chronicler told Spyro about the Night of Eternal Darkness, he told him that Cynder was going to turn back to the darkness that Malefor corrupted her with before. But, he decided that he was going to help her and that there was nothing anybody could do to stop him."

Ignitus looked and with a wave of his paw, two books lifted themselves off of the self and floated down until they were directly in front of him and Riku. "You must understand that the information I'm about to give you mustn't be told to the ones who these books are about, understood?" Riku nodded and peered closely at the two books in front of him. Two names were written into the covers, 'Shade' and 'Night.'

"Who are they? Why are they of importance here. I should be trying to find the keyhole and prevent the heartless from taking this world into darkness." Ignitus shook his head and opened both of the books with one wave of his paw. Both turned to about the middle pages and both held the same image. 'Two black dragons sitting in almost complete darkness, chained to opposite sides of a room that could easily hold seven full grown dragons. Both looking at each other with fear and sorrow. Both dragons appeared to be a few years older than Spyro and Cynder. _(If you want descriptions of them, go to Hinu Hyuga's page.) _

"Who are they Ignitus?" Riku asked. "Why do they seem familiar to me?" He stared at they a little longer before sighing in defeat.

"Is it not that obvious Riku? They are the two dragons that Ansem had you capture so when their hearts where strong enough, he would take them and create new heartless. But his plan was never completed, thankfully," Ignitus sighed with relive.

Riku walked backward until his back had touched the wall and he slide down until he was on the floor. "Ansem… made me capture them? I know he was looking to conquer Kingdom Hearts but, that's horrible!" Riku's voice started from one of sadness, to one of great anger. "Makes me glad I kicked him out of my heart the way I did!"

"Calm down Riku. I didn't bring you here so you could go mad with anger. No, I brought you here so I could tell you that they are alive and that they need help getting out of that horrible place."

Riku stood up and walked over to the books again and put his hand on Shade's book, then Night's. He had closed his eyes and concentrated on their hearts. When Riku opened his eyes, they were full of confidence instead of grief and anger. "Where are they being held at Ignitus?"

"They are being held at a place that is still overflowing with darkness," Ignitus said.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" Riku asked.

"I'm afraid that is all I can tell you Keyblade bearer. Where they are, you'll have to find it yourself with Spyro and Cynder's help."

"Alright."

"First, since you are being affected by this worlds magic, changing you into a dragon, would you like me to… you know, help you get used to have to, what are the words I'm looking for…? Do you want me to speed up the change so you can learn to walk like one of us?"

Riku thought for a few minutes and nodded confidently. "Yeah, why not? I mean I'll eventually have to learn to fight and fly so hell yeah." The old dragon nodded at his response and closed his eyes focusing on the flow of time that surrounded the Keyblade master and slowly started to speed up time until he felt Riku begin to transform into a dragon. When he was satisfied, he released his hold on time and looked at what Riku had become.

Riku now had a silver body and black underbelly. His wings were shaped similarly like Cynder's but, were more meant for speed than for appearance. His wings had blades that were shaped like blue angel wings. Riku's horns looked like Spyro's except that they were blue. His tail blade was shaped like the heartless mark. A half heart on top with coming down to square bottom, and going back to the half heart. It had two red lines on the top criss-crossing over each other.

Riku examined his new appearance and was shocked by its outcome. "This is cool, and all of that time Sora was telling me that dragons didn't exist, turns out that he has been wrong form the very beginning. Wait a second. What powers do I have Ignitus.?"

* * *

**_That is a good question isn't it? What elements does Riku posses in his dragon form? And why hasn't Shadow attacked Warfang yet? Find out in the mext chapter or the next. Please R&R. _**


	7. Riku's Training

**_Well... sorry for the long update but Hinu Huyga and I took a while to write this one. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the Spyro characters or any of Kingdom Hearts' characters, and I don't own Hinu Huyga's oc's._**

* * *

"Well you have the powers of light, darkness, fear, and electricity. You also have the ability to go to dark mode, and change at will from human to dragon, or vice-verse a," Ignitus said looking at Riku.

"Wow. That's a lot," Riku said, as he looked over his dragon body. He flapped his wings, and moved his tail.

"I see your ready," Ignitus said.

"Yes I am," Riku said.

"That's good," Ignitus said, "Now follow me." Ignitus walked over to the book shelf, and Riku tried to follow him. He started wobbling a bit, and fell over a few times.

"First lesson. Learn to walk like us," Ignitus said.

"It's very hard to do," Riku said.

"It just takes time," Ignitus said, Riku started back, and was getting the hang of it, but was still falling over. It took about twenty minutes, and he was still wobbling some, but it wasn't as bad as he had been. He walked over to Ignitus and looked at him.

Ignitus looked at him and said, "Good. First lesson completed. You learn quick young key blade master."

"Thank you Ignitus," Riku said.

"Second lesson. Learn to fly like us," Ignitus said, as he jumped into the air. He then started flying around, "You think you can do it?" Ignitus asked.

"You know it," Riku said. Riku jumped into the air, but just feel down to the ground. He jumped up again, but still couldn't get airborne. "Why can't I fly Ignitus?" Riku asked.

Ignitus looked at him, and said, "Try flapping your wings, as you reach the top of your jump." Riku jumped into the air, and flapped his wings, as he got to the top of his jump. He didn't stay in the air for long, but he had gotten the hang of it. He then jumped into the air, and hovered in the air for a few seconds.

"You're getting it," Ignitus said.

"It will take a while, but I will get it," Riku said.

Riku started to try flying again. Minutes past, as he was practicing. He then finally got it, and he could stay in the air for about five to ten minutes.

"Good. Now fly over to me," Ignitus said.

It took a little time, but Riku finally reached Ignitus. He then stayed hovering in the air right beside Ignitus

"Very good. Lesson two completed," Ignitus said.

Riku was happy, and was glad that he got the flying part down. He was thinking how Sora would be jealous if he saw him being a dragon, and flying.

"Follow me," Ignitus said.

Ignitus and Riku flew through a long hallway. Riku looked around, and saw a lot of books on all the dragons of the world.

"Ignitus. What would happen if these books for destroyed?"

"I don't know. None of the books had ever been damaged before, but I guess that if they were destroyed then they will kill the dragon that had the book," Ignitus said.

Riku looked at them, and then thought. "_If Ansem got his hands on these. He could take over this world. That is something that I don't need to let happen."_

"Are you okay Riku?" Ignitus asked

"What. Yeah I'm fine, so where are we going?" Riku asked.

"A very special training ground. We need to train you in the way of your powers," Ignitus said.

Riku nodded. He was ready to learn about his powers, and what he could do. He was still wondering how jealous Sora would be seeing him flying around.

They reached the training ground. It was a big circle made of rock, and had rocks on the outside of it. Riku looked around, and was surprised at the size of the place.

"This is the training ground. It's where we review our abilities," Ignitus said.

"I like it. What? Are you going to teach me how to control my elements?" Riku asked.

"Yes. What element do you want to learn first?" Ignitus asked.

"Light," Riku said.

"All right. Light it is," Ignitus said back.

"Light is a holy art. It comes from the Yin said of your body. Each dragon as a Yin side. Which is your good side, and a Yang side. Which is you dark, or bad side. To summon the power of light; you need to redirect all your power to the Yin said, and then released it," Ignitus said.

Ignitus stood there for a few seconds, as he redirect his power through the Yin side of his body. He then opening his mouth, and a beam of light shot out, and destroyed one of the rocks. He then turned to Riku and said, "All right your turn. Remember move the power through your body, and then launch it."

"Right," Riku said.

Riku stood there for a few minutes trying to redirect his power. He thought it would be as easy as Sora being able to cast magic. He moved the all of his power, but a tiny bit to the Yin side, and opened his mouth. A little light shot out, but then it exploded in his mouth.

Riku was confused. He didn't know what happen, until Ignitus walked up and said, "You didn't transfer all of your power. I sensed that there was still a little left that you didn't transfer."

"That is probably why," Riku said.

"Try it again," Ignitus said.

Riku tried again, and this time moved all of his power over to the Yin side. He then opened his mouth, and a beam of light shot out, and made a hole in one of the rocks.

"Good. Good. Now that's it," Ignitus said.

Riku was feeling proud of himself. He was now ready to learn the next element.

"Hey Ignitus. I want to learn the power of darkness next," Riku said.

"All right. It's the same as light, but opposite. You move all your power to the Yang side of the body. Then you released it. Watch," Ignitus said.

Ignitus stood there, and moved all his power to the Yang side. He then formed a ball of dark energy, and shot it at one of the rocks. It destroyed it into many pieces.

Riku watched and remembered that was a skill that Ansem was using the most. He was so surprised that Ignitus was that powerful in it.

"Are you ready?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes," Riku responded back.

Riku stood there, and moved his power to the Yang side. He then shot a dark energy ball, and made a huge hole in the rock.

"Good. Darkness completed. Now electricity," Ignitus said.

"To do this. You move the power to your mouth, and then as soon as it reached your mouth. You pull your other energy behind it at a fast rate. Then you release it," Ignitus said.

Ignitus did just that, and he shot a bolt of lighting out of his mouth. He blew a rock up with it.

Riku attempted it, and it blew up in his face. He tried again, and still the same result. He tried for a few minutes, until he finally got it down. He then looked over at Ignitus, and asked, "What's the next element?"

"The last is fear. This messes with you opponents mind, and makes them fear you. This time you move the power though your mind, and it takes the thought of you wanted to make them afraid of you. Then shot it out," Ignitus said.

Ignitus made a moving dummy, as it charged at Ignitus. Ignitus charged the power, and shot it at the dummy. The dummy got hit, and started running away from Ignitus. He then finished it off with a blast of fire.

"Got it?" Ignitus asked.

"Yeah," Riku said.

Ignitus summoned a little dummy, and it charged at Riku. Riku then moved his power through his mind, and took the fear thought, but he wasn't fast enough, as the dummy slammed into him. Riku was knocked back.

"Try again. This time be faster with you power transfer," Ignitus said.

Riku nodded, and tried again. He did what Ignitus said, and shot a red ball at the dummy. It hit it, and the dummy ran off. Riku then finished it off with a blast of electricity.

"Good work. Really good work. You have learn your skills. It will take you some time before they get powerful, but for now those will help you," Ignitus said.

"What about transforming from human to dragon?" Riku asked.

"I can't do that, so you will have to learn that yourself," Ignitus said.

"Okay. One more thing. What about the dark mode?" Riku asked.

"That. You will have to learn from someone else," Ignitus also said.

"Right. Thank you for the training. I will going now," Riku said.

"Where?" Ignitus asked

"I don't know," Riku said.

"Come back in, and I will let you stay for a while," Ignitus said. Riku nodded, as they flew back into the main room. Riku walked around looking, as Ignitus saw something on the floor. He walked over to it, and was shocked to see a book. The Book of Inu.

"What could this mean?" Ignitus asked himself.

* * *

_**So, what do we have here? Inu's book apperes. Why would it apper after Riku finishs training? How many questions could i pester you all with? JK on the last one. Not much to say but...**_

**_R&R and let me know if you want to use one of my oc's._**


	8. Shadow's Nightmare pt 1

_**Sorry for the wait. I had a writer block for a little bit. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters and I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

_"Where is she?" _Shadow asked himself. Shadow was a male dragon who had a body with lean muscles covered with black glossy scales and blood red scales that covered his underbelly. He had a muscular tail with a blade that had the shape of a heart but, the whole thing looked like someone had cut the center of it out and left the right side of the body untouched and had an extra sharp tip the could easily cut into flesh. They were black in color but, they had a shine to them that his scales didn't have. It also had an inch more to the end of the heart and a small spike that was on the right side of the protruding spike that was pointing downward.

His eyes were yellow and he had an outgoing personality even though he was not the most popular person in the village. On his wings he had blades that had the shape of small blue angel wings. The membranes on his wings were a lighter shade of black with some strange markings on them that no one could translate or even guess what they were supposed to say.

Right now he had no idea where is best friend had hid at and was searching the village for her. He was searching so hard for her that he was bumping and running into everybody that was in his path, insults were yelled and others sneered at him but, he paid them no mind. His only worry was where Trinity had hid. By now he had checked everywhere he could and he still hadn't found her and was getting worried.

_"Could she be in the forest somewhere?" _He asked himself while walking toward the entrance to the village. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that she was walking past him. _"Maybe I should-"_ he started and looked and saw she was walking the other direction and he tripped. Trinity saw this and rushed over to help him p but, tripped over the same spot he had and she landed on top of him hard.

"Ouch." Shadow said when she landed on him. "Are you ok Trinity?" he asked more concerned about her well-being than his.

"I'm fine but, they have to fix that spot." She started laughing and Shadow started to laugh with her.

"Hey could you please get off of me?" Shadow asked. "I know we are friends, but this is getting a little awkward."

"Oh. Sorry Shadow. I guess I should." She said in a seductive tone that Shadow had never heard before. Trinity got off of Shadow and dusted herself off before helping Shadow back onto his feet.

"Thank you Trinity. The help is appreciated." Shadow said as he got up.

"Your welcome. So were where you? I was waiting for what seemed like forever." She said in a teasing tone that got Shadow to smile.

"I was going to start searching the forest when you walked by. Wait, were where you hiding anyway? I pretty much tore the village apart to try to find you." Shadow asked.

"I was hiding in our secret spot like I always do Shadow. But, you were close to finding me." She said.

Shadow smacked himself with the dull edge of his tail blade . "Well, now I feel like an idiot. I guess I'm not suited for that game."

Trinity started to laugh and walked up to him and looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply. Shadow hasn't expecting this but, he accepted the kiss and returned the kiss. When they broke from their kiss, Trinity was blushing and started to apologize but, was silenced by Shadow placing the dull side of his tail blade to her lips.

"Don't worry about it Trinity." Shadow said after he removed his tail blade away from her lips. He remembered something and hoped that his idea would work. He laughed nervously and started again. "You know that mating season is only a week away from now right?" She nodded her head and smiled. "Well I was wondering, if you… I mean if you are ok with the idea…. That you might…."

Trinity started to blush. "Is he going to ask me to be his mate? I know I like him, but do I like him like him?" She thought as he was still trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"I love you more than life it self and I would die to protect you. So I guess what I'm asking is, would you like to be my mate?" Shadow finally asked and expected for her to decline but was surprised when she walked up to him and hugged him close with her wings.

"Shadow I love you to and I would be honored to be your mate. I know that we are going to have happy lives together." Trinity said and kissed Shadow on the lips. He returned the kiss and thanked the ancestors that he had gotten the one of his dreams. After they broke their kiss, Shadow asked if she wanted to come over to his house and have dinner with his mother and himself to which she accepted making Shadow even more happy.

"Alright I'll go get everything ready for tonight." Shadow said.

"Hey. Shouldn't you walk your mate back to her house so she can get ready for dinner?" Trinity asked Shadow.

"Yeah I should. I'm ready when you are babe." Shadow replied and casually held a wing out as an invitation to walk her home.

"I'm ready." She said as she draped her wing over his back. Shadow did the same and they started the walk to Trinity's house. While they were walking, two ice dragons and one fire dragon walked up to them and surrounded them. The one who was in front of them started to speak.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?" Vallero asked mockingly. Shadow only sighed and tried to hold back his temper.

"Well, what does it look like Vallero?" Trinity asked.

"I think it looks like someone has overstepped his boundaries." Vallero said.

"You know what? I think your just jealous that she chose me over you." Shadow said with defiance thick in his voice.

"No. I think that you are going to regret living in this village by the time I'm done with you." Vallero said as he got ready to attack.

Shadow was about to do the same but, he felt Trinity nudge him with her nose. "What is it?" Shadow asked never taking his eyes off Vallero.

"You don't have to stoop down to his level Shadow. Lets just go. Besides, I don't want to see you get hurt." Trinity said. Shadow looked between Vallero and Trinity and let out a sigh.

"Alright Trinity, lets get you home so you can get ready." Shadow said after they turned their backs to Vallero and started walking. When they where a good few feet away from Vallero and his brothers, Shadow was grabbed by his tail and thrown into a building. He tried to get up but, was held down by Vallero's paw on his neck.

"You have some nerve Shadow. Turning your back on an opponent when he wants to fight." Vallero said. As he was taunting Shadow, Trinity was desperately trying to move Vallero's brother's without using her secret ability. "Vallero, you won't treat her the way a beautiful dragoness deserves to be treated." Shadow's taunt only made Vallero even angrier than before, causing him to bite down on Shadow's neck stopping him from taunting him.

"You know what Shadow? I think that you are just jealous that I'm more of a dragon than you are."

Trinity had heard enough and started to fight more aggresivly against Vallero's brothers and started to yell. "Let Shadow go! NOW!" Trinity yelled.

"Not until you are mine to call mate." Vallero called back to her having to release Shadow's neck. Shadow felt the pressure leave is body and turned to Vallero and released a concentrated blast of shadow fire, throwing Vallero into a building with bone-breaking force causing him to cry out in pain. Vallero's brother's heard their brothers cry of pain and turned to face Shadow. Trinity quickly struck the back of their heads knocking them both unconscious.

Trinity, after taking a moment to regain her composer, walked up to Shadow and looked down at Vallero with Shadow. "You have some nerve." Trinity started and slapped him across the face leaving three claw marks. "You of all dragons in this village should know that when a female chooses a mate, they will help them no mater what."

Vallero only laughed causing them both to flinch slightly. "You think he's going to treat you right? Your lucky if you ever find anyone as caring as me." Vallero was now only causing himself more pain by laughing, but was determined to get his point across.

"Vallero," Shadow started so only the three of them could hear. "You are wrong. I will treat her with the respect she deserves unlike you. I know you by now, you would only cause her unhappiness, grief and despair." At that his enemy tried to strike but, felt a stab of pain at is side were Shadow's attack had hit and grunted trying not to show weakness.

Trinity only laughed at his display and turned back to Shadow. "Hey, I think it's time we get going. I don't want to be late."

"Yeah. Let's get you home." He replied as they turned and walked away expecting something to happen. And how right they were. Vallero spat a wave of fire at them only to have it blown back into his face by a passing wind dragoness causing himself more pain. "That," Shadow said. "Was a very good try but, you should know that we were expecting that of you."

"Thank you for your help Saravasse." Trinity said to her friend who saw what Vallero was going to do.

"No problem both of you. I didn't want to see either of you both get hurt by him. By the way, congratulations."

"Thank you," Trinity said. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," Saravasse said and continued on her way.

With that, they started the walk to her house which didn't take that long but, to them it took what felt like forever. Everybody who saw them together was surprised that she would've chose Shadow as a mate instead of any of the other males in the village. Some walked up to them and congratulated them, others nodded with approval as they walked by. When they finally arrived at her house, she was greeted by her parents who were surprised to see that she was holding him tightly as if not ever wanting to ever be away from him.

When she noticed them, she blushed slightly and told them everything that happened from the time since she had been gone. Trinity finished her story only to see that they were looking at Shadow showing that she had made the right choice. "I guess," Shadow started feeling that he was about to be invited inside. "I'll come and get you when it's ready?"

She nodded and nuzzled him and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "I'll see you soon." With that she walked into her house. Before the door closed, she gave him a wink that made his heart flutter.

He jumped into the air and flew as fast as he could to get the dinner started. When he got home he nearly tore the curtain into shreds against his horns and wings. "Mom, guess what?"

"What is it Shadow?" Deneth asked in a caring voice that seemed to calm anybody down.

"I have a mate and she is the most beautiful dragoness I have ever met in my life." He said so quickly that his mother had him repeat himself slowly. When she heard that he had a mate she pulled him into a harm hug.

"So, who is the lucky dragoness?"

"You know Trinity right?" She nodded remembering when they first became friends. "She's the one!"

"You are definitely going to be happy together."

"I know. I actually had to fight Vallero off because he was determined to take her away from me though."

"He acted the way he did because he saw that as a way to try and prove that he is 'better' than everybody else," She started. "I'm surprised that his parents aren't doing anything about it."

"It doesn't matter now. I have to start cooking dinner." Shadow said as he ran to the kitchen to prepare the best dinner he could make.

"Do you need any help?" He shook his head and continued his work oblivious to everything else.

***At Trinity's House***

She had decided that in order to win his mother over, that she would dress in her nicest jewelry and clean up her best. Trinity walked to the bathroom that was right across the hall from her room and took a warm shower that calmed her down alot. When she finished her shower, she stood by the window and let the breeze dry her. She walked back to her room and decided to put on a necklace that was made of the purest sapphire she owned which was shaped like a star. When Trinity was finished she looked like a goddess instead of a normal dragoness. She walked down stairs and saw that her parents were staring at her, as if for the first time.

"My goodness. You look absolutely amazing Trinity." Lyth said in a deep state of awe.

"You definitely take after me when I was your age. That's one of the ways that your father and I got where we are now." Eleeth said the same way her mate had.

"Thank you both for that compliment. I hope that Shadow's mother likes me." Trinity said sounding kinda scarred.

"Don't worry little one, you will do fine. Just remember to not let your hormones control your actions." They both said at the same moment.

"I won't. I don't want to lose him because of that." Trinity said with a sudden change of voice from what she had felt a few seconds ago. It was then that she heard a tap at the entrance of their home. "I think that's him."

"Trinity?" Shadow asked when he heard someone walking toward the curtain. Lyth invited Shadow in and it was when he saw her that it was like he was seeing her from a totally different view. She had adorned her best sapphire necklace that seemed to give her a almost celestial glow. "You look absolutely dazzling babe." This caused her to blush and look away slightly.

"Thank you Shadow." She said as she walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek. "I guess that the dinner is ready?" Shadow nodded and turned to her parents.

"I promised her that she will be happy for the rest of her life no matter what. So, I want you both not to worry, I will treat her the way any dragoness should be treated." Shadow said in a confident tone. Deneth walked up to him and pulled him and Trinity into a hug.

"I know you'll treat her right Shadow. That is the one thing I have no doubt's about. Honey, don't you have something to give to them?" She asked.

"Yes there is." Lyth said as if realizing what he was supposed to do. "I need both of you to follow me please." Shadow and Trinity followed him into the living room and were instructed to sit across from each other. "Now, I need you both to close your eyes and concentrate on my voice and each other." Lyth instructed carefully, as if talking to hatchlings. When Shadow and Trinity were ready they both nodded and waited for their next instruction. "Now, Shadow, will you treat Trinity with the utmost respect she deserves even in a difficult time?" Shadow nodded. "Trinity, do you promise to also treat Shadow with the respect he deserves even in a trying time?" His daughter nodded. "You both may open your eyes and see what has happened." When they opened their eyes they were momentarily blinded by a bright light that flashed in front of them. When their vision returned they saw that they had strange markings unlike the ones that were already visible. The markings were light blue and seemed to radiate with power.

"Thank you so much sir. You won't regret this. I swear that to you all." Shadow said.

"We have no doubt's anymore Shadow. You have a heart that many don't or will ever poses. You are lucky, not many of the males your age could have earned our trust as easily as you have." Trinity's parents said together. Shadow nodded and turned back to his mate.

"We should get to my place for dinner. Don't want to keep my mom waiting you know?"

"Yeah I'll see you both when I get back. I love you both." Trinity walked up to her parents and they all hugged not knowing that a pair of yellow eyes was watching them.

******************__********__********__********__********__********__********__****

* * *

**

_**Mysterious and romantic huh? Who could be the ones who was watching them? I think you guys will like the next chapter, there's going to be a little surprise for you in it.**_

_**BTW, I do own Vallero as well and I may be adding more of my own oc's into the story or Two of Hinu Hyuga's. BTW, please R&R.**_


	9. Shadow's Nightmare pt 2

_**Hey everybody. Sorry for the long update but, I had a musical I was part of and it was very time consuming. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.**

* * *

Shadow thanked Trinity's parents and the young couple started toward the front curtain.

"Wait a minute Trinity. Your mother and I have something that we have to tell you."

"Ok can Shadow here it to?" Trinity asked hoping that he could.

"I'm afraid not Trinity. You and only you can know this. The only way you could tell Shadow is if either of you were about to die." Ruth said, finishing what her mate started.

"That's not fair," Trinity muttered just load enough that her parents couldn't hear but, Shadow heard and nuzzled her till she looked at him. "Shadow, don't tell me that you agree with that."

Shadow nodded and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "I will go by their wishes because I know not to pry for information that is not mine to know until the time is right." When Trinity's parents heard that come from Shadow, they knew that he would take care of her. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Shadow, you know just what to say all the time don't you?" Trinity asked giving him a stare that told him that she was still kinda disappointed by his choice.

"Yeah, you could say that Trinity." He gave her a look of understanding and smiled at her, letting her know that he was ok with her parents' request. "I'll be waiting for you." And with that, he turned, walked outside and sat patiently.

_****Inside the house****_

"So, what is so important that Shadow can't even know?" Trinity hissed.

"Well, we have to tell you this because we can't hide the truth from you forever and we should have told you this a long time ago." Deneth said.

"Can you just tell me, please?" Trinity asked in an impatient manner.

Lyth sighed. "Alright, saying this leaves a heaviness in my heart. The truth is that you aren't our real child." Trinity stood there with a near-blank expression on her face looking at her parents- no her adoptive parents- hoping that they were just paying a cruel joke on her.

"Are you both just playing a joke on me? Because if you are, it's not funny," Trinity asked dryly.

"I'm afraid we aren't," Lyth said to her. "Have you ever noticed a scent that comes from either of us?"

"What does this scent have to do with anything?"

"The scent of a dragon is passed from the Mother to the dragonet when, they hatch from their egg. Our real daughter would have the same scent, as me," Deneth said. Trinity just stood there shocked. _"I'm not there real daughter? Then what?"_ she thought to her self.

Deneth looked at Trinity and asked, "Trinity, are you alright?"

Trinity looked at her adoptive mother and said, "Yeah. Yeah I'm really she was extremely hurt, and trying best to hold back the tears she was feeling.

Lyth and Deneth walked up to her and said, "You may not be our real daughter, but we love just the same."

"I agree with your mother," Lyth said.

"Thank you both for telling me this," Trinity said with a smile, but shewas still crushed inside.

"Trust us it wasn't an easy decision for us to make," Lyth said.

"I know," Trinity said.

"Are you alright?" Deneth said.

"Yeah fine," Trinity said. Both Deneth and Lyth looked at her, and then Trinity said, "Well. I need to be getting back out side, so I can spend more time with Shadow."

"Alright," They both said. Trinity turned around, and walked to the door, as she opened it she looked back and saw her adoptive parents talking about something.

She walked out, and walked over to Shadow. "Are you ok?" Shadow asked as he walked over to her.

"Fine," Trinity said as she started nuzzling him.

"Let's get going. Don't want to keep mom waiting."

**_**At the outskirts of the Village**_**

"Now this is interesting," A boy dressed in dark clothing with a red and black heart mark on his chest said.

"What is it Ansem?" One of the smaller apes asked eagerly. Ansem only huffed before he began.

"It seems that the one dragon I have been watching has got himself a mate-"

"We should've attacked the village by now! Why wait when they don't even know that we are here." A large ape said.

"Patience Gaul. We will attack soon enough, but for now I one last thing to look into before we can attack."

"Well you better hurry Ansem. I don't want to have to wait forever."

"I think you ought to mind what you say towards me ape or, would you rather be the next one to become a heartless?" Gaul laughed and started to draw one of his swords, but stopped when he felt Ansem's Dark Keyblade pressed on his chest.

"Like I said, you may want to watch what you say towards me. Are we clear?" Gaul glared at Ansem and nodded. "Good. Now, when Cynder gets here, that's when we'll attack this village and take the hearts of all inside of it's gates."

"Fine, the sooner that dragon gets here the better."

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Make sure not to make a reckless move or, your heart will be mine, that is if you aren't dead before I get to you." Ansem looked at all of the assembled apes and vanished into a corridor of darkness.

"Damn that human," Gaul muttered and sliced down a tree that was small enough that it didn't make so much as a sound when it hit the ground. One of Gaul's captains approached him and bowed.

"What are we going to do my lord?" Gaul looked at him and started to chuckle.

"We are going to finish this before the night is even halfway done. Ansem will regret coming here by the time this is done," He felt the breeze start to kick up telling him that The Terror of the Skies was almost there. "About time she got here."

Cynder's wings blotted out the moonlight that was over the apes campsite as she slowly landed in the middle of the site. With her arrival, all the apes including Gaul, bowed before her. She looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Gaul!" Gaul raised and looked her in her eyes.

"What is it you would like to know?" He asked in an almost sarcastic voice. Cynder ignored it and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"You should know better than to get on my bad side Gaul. Where is Ansem? I thought that he would be here when I got back from the Mountain of Malefor."

Gaul grunted and he got back to his feet and his eye started to glow, showing that he was getting angry. "He said he had to check something out in the village and that he would be back in a few minutes."

Cynder growled at Gaul and looked towards the village, a look of disappointment in her eyes. "We'll wait until he gets back before we do anything else. You got that Gaul?" Gaul bowed before her again before he went back to a fire that was surrounded by apes that were close to his size. _"You better hurry Ansem, I want to be the one that snuffs out that light that I'm sensing from the village." _She thought to herself before stalking off to the darkest part of the site and laying down waiting for Ansem to return.

_****Back at Shadow's House****_

Shadow and Trinity arrived at his house a few minutes after they left Trinity's house. Shadow and his mother were a family that was one of the higher ranked families in their village since Shadow's father died in the war. Since his death, they were given a much larger and more vastly decorated in memory of Shadow's father, Loith. There was a statue of him beside Eleeth with Shadow's egg in front of them.

"Are you ready to meet my mom as my mate?"

Trinity glanced at Shadow with a confident look that Shadow could tell she was.

"I guess," Trinity said to Shadow.

"Good," Shadow said, as he opened the big wooden front door. "Hey I'm home mom," "Welcome home," Eleeth said, as she walked out of the kitchen, and into the hall way. Shadow's hall way was made of wood, as lights hung form the ceilingmaking it seem brighter than it was. "So Trinity, I'm glad that you decided that Shadow to be your mate. I just knew that somebody would love as much as you," Eleeth said in her usual motherly voice.

"Thank you Eleeth. I knew that he and I were meant for each other, I guess that we both never had the nerve to tell each other our true feelings."

"Please, just call me 'mom' Trinity. After all we'll be family soon."

"Mom-" Shadow started in.

"Shadow its ok. I'm used to this kinda thing." Trinity reassured him.

"Fine, I'll go check on dinner." Shadow said as he excused himself. "So would you like to go into the living room and talk?" Eleeth asked. "Sure," Trinity said. They walked into the living room. Trinity couldn't help but look around noticing that over the fireplace that occupied the left wall. Above it, was a picture of a dragon that Trinity had seen before, but couldn't remember his name. "Who is that?"

Eleeth looked and her voice had lost its motherly tone and turned to one of sadness. "That was Shadow's father, and my husband, Loith. He was the best fighter in the village when the guardians recruited him as a soldier to fight in the front lines," Eleeth turned to Trinity and asked her to sit on a cushion that was elaborately decorated with dark green gems. "This was my husbands before he fought an ape by the name of Gaul."

Trinity looked at the cushion and felt a presence surrounding it. "Might I ask? When you either sit in this cushion or walk by it, do you feel a presence?"

Eleeth nodded sadly. "Shadow and I believe that he is looking after us even though he is gone from the physical plane of life. Or to be put simply, a spirit that stays with us, making sure we stay safe."

Trinity nodded and started to concentrate on the presence letting it know that she was a friend. Suddenly, she began to glow with a green aura. When she opened her eyes, she saw a adult earth dragon that looked at her with curiosity. They were both standing on two patches of barren earth with only darkness surrounding them both.

"Who are you young one?" The older dragon asked Trinity with a voice that told her that he was very serious.

She bowed towards him showing that she meant no harm to him and respect. "My name is Trinity, and might I ask who you are?"

He bowed to her in respect letting her know that he wouldn't harm her. "My name is Loith. I'm glad that Shadow has finally found somebody that loves him. Instead of looking at him like with scorn and hatred."

"Wait a second sir, you're Shadow's father?"

Loith nodded and softened his voice so not to frighten her. "Yes I am, or was. Either way I'm still looking out for him and Eleeth." Trinity stared at him with awe in her eyes.

"That's so sweet of you. Even though you're no longer in the physical plane of existence, your still looking out for your mate and child," She said hoping that she didn't offend him. He chuckled a little at her words knowing that they were guarded.

"It's alright Trinity. I already know that I'm dead but, that won't stop me from protecting what I love. I will protect them until their time comes." Trinity looked at him and nodded.

"I got to go, Shadow made all of us dinner and I don't want to miss it. Thank you for the conversation, and accepting me into the family. I enjoyed talking to you Loith- I mean dad."

"Could you do me a favor Trinity? Could you tell Eleeth and Shadow that I miss them. That words can't describe how it feels to only be able to see them and not be able to talk to them."

"Yes, I'll pass your message along. I'll see you later I guess. Bye."

"You'll have a good life with Shadow. I know it. Good bye." They both began to glow with a green aura and Trinity's eyes opened letting her see the inside of Shadow's house once more.

"So how was your time with Shadow's father?" Eleeth asked.

"It was good. Oh, he told me to tell you and Shadow that he misses the both of you and it pains him to not be able to talk to you as he wants. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing him soon." Trinity looked down at the cushion and felt Loith nod with satisfaction. "He also told me that he welcomes me into the family."

"Hey girls," Shadow said showing himself to them after seeming to appear out of nowhere. "Dinner is served. And I think I did one heck of a job."

"Shadow, did you hear? Your father was talking to Trinity not to long ago. And, he welcomed her to the family, and he said that he misses us a lot." Eleeth told him as he walked toward them.

"I heard. I'm glad to know that he misses us. Anyway, dinner is ready so whenever you both are ready." Shadow replied.

"Alright."

_****End of the Dream****_

Shadow woke slowly as sunlight started to show across the sky. He groaned and rubbed his eyes feeling something slide down his cheek, he looked at his paw and saw it was a tear. "Damn them! I know I was strong enough to stop them but, why did those filthy apes, the Terror of the Skies and that other being decide to attack our village and not any of the others that were only a hour away? I'll find them and then we'll see who will be standing when I'm through with them."

* * *

_**What do you think about this? Sorry about the long update, I've been busy with my band, family and the holidays. Please R&R.**_

_**Have a great new year and merry late christmas!**_


	10. The Rescue

_**Hey everyone! I'm back from my little break. Sorry about the wait, I was busy with and with my band. Anyway thanks to MidnighttheDragon and** **Hinu Hyuga for getting this chapter finished. Enjoy the chapter and R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder, Elder, Inu, Shade, Night though I do own my oc's.**_

* * *

Riku got up slowly and walked toward the door to his room, pushed it open and saw that Spyro and Cynder where right in front of it. "Hey guys, how did you both sleep?"

"I slept great," Cynder said.

"That's good, and you Spyro?"

"I slept like a rock." At that moment they noticed that Riku had the form of a dragon. Riku stood there for a few seconds before asking them if they were surprised.

"How in the hell did you achieve this over night?" Cynder asked.

"Well I happened to meet the Chronicler last night and he did this and taught me how to harness my abilities and now..." Riku started before flapping his wings and lifted off the ground.

"That's awesome Riku!" Cynder shouted.

"Thanks."

Spyro and Cynder looked at him carefully before they both asked, "Are you ok?"

Riku shook his head and explained the dream he had as well as Ignitus telling him about the possibility of there being more than two dragons at Inu's castle from when he was there last as Ansem the Seeker of Darkness' puppet.

"So you think that there is another dragon that hatched only a little bit ago and that there are four dragons being held captive at Inu's castle?" Cynder asked.

"Yes and I told the one that was alone to keep a link to her heart so I can find her and bring her here. I don't want her to feel like her race is nothing but backstabbers and betrayers, so I promised that I would find her no matter the cost to myself," Riku explained.

Just as soon as Riku finished his sentence, Volteer came running around the corner nearly bumping into Spyro and Cynder. "Riku, Elder wants to talk to you right away and when did you become a dragon?"

"I'll explain when we meet Elder and the others so I don't have to repeat myself," Riku said cocking his head to the side then he felt his stomach grumble and he laughed nervously. "But, first do you mind if I get some breakfast first? I am starving."

"Alright but, hurry," Volteer said as he ran back the way he had come from causing Spyro and Cynder to look at Riku questionably.

"So which way to somewhere to eat?" Riku asked hoping that they would know a good place to eat.

Cynder shook her head. "They just opened a restaurant a few days ago right Spyro?"

Spyro smiled and kissed Cynder on her cheek causing her to blush. "That is a good idea Cynder. From what I have heard, that place has some of the best food in Warfang. We haven't eaten there yet but how 'bout it Riku?"

"Sure, why not. That place sounds like it has some really good food," Riku nodded and pulled both Spyro and Cynder into a hug with his wings surprising them. When Riku let them out of the hug, they looked at him and chuckled lightly. Cynder started walking toward the end of the hallway swinging her hips slightly, getting Spyro's attention. She looked over her shoulder and winked then walked around the corner vanishing from sight.

Spyro shook his head and glanced at Riku who was looking at him curiously. "What was that about?"

"N-nothing," Spyro said rather quickly making Riku suspect something was up.

"So are we meeting her there or what?" Riku asked elbowing Spyro in his side causing him to jump.

"Sorry Riku, yeah we'll be meeting her there. She just has to do something and I don't know what it is since she has never let me see what is that she does."

"Hm," Riku pondered aloud. "How long has she been doing this?"

"For about a few months now. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Riku said. _Could she be…? I know that since I have left this world a lot of things have happened but is it possible that they are mates?_

"Riku? Hello?" Spyro asked while he was waving his paw in front of Riku's face causing him to jump accidently causing a small field of lightning to form around Riku shocking Spyro. Riku looked over quickly at Spyro and immediately restricted the flow of lightning, causing it to vanish.

"I'm sorry Spyro. I'm still having a hard time controlling lightning but for whatever reason I can control my other abilities with ease." Riku apologized quickly helping Spyro back onto his feet.

"It's alright Riku. I had a hard time controlling some of my abilities as well, there's no need to apologize," Spyro said almost at a whisper. "We should catch up to Cynder before she finishes her breakfast."

"Do you know where that place is?" Riku asked as they started walking down the hall that Cynder had walked down.

"Yeah, we weren't able to eat there but, we were there for the grand opening,"

"Must've been nice."

Spyro shook his head slightly. "Cynder was very distant with me that day for some reason. I asked her about it a few days after that but, she just said that it was nothing."

"Well, it's good to see that you are over that."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Spyro said as he pushed the door to the temple open and that's when Riku saw the city in the light of morning. Riku saw the early morning light start to rise over the tallest building. The sun gleamed at the start of the new day and caused Riku to shield himself with his wing until his eyes adjusted to the light. After a minute of covering his eyes with his wings, he lifted his wing away and saw the actual city in the light. He saw that most of the buildings were exquisitely designed. He saw that a tower was still under construction but, from what Riku could see, it looked like it was destroyed by some giant monster. Riku looked back at Spyro and extended his wing for him to lead the way. Spyro started walking and Riku followed closely behind looking at the decorations on the buildings as they past.

"So Spyro, I was wondering," Riku started carefully.

"Yeah Riku?"

"Have you noticed that Cynder has been a lot closer to you since I came here?"

"Yeah, I noticed but I think that she is scared of her past."

"You mean when she was the Terror of the Skies." Riku said rhetorically.

"Yeah. I think that she is afraid that your appearance will bring her past back to haunt her."

"That's understandable. I did work alongside her when she worked for the Dark Master, but I wasn't in control of my body that day."

"That may be true but, your appearance hasn't changed really since then. You may have gotten older, but she still thinks that you have that dark power from before. "

Riku shook his head and Spyro stopped in front of a fairly large building. "We are here."

_**After breakfast and meeting Elder and being given their assignment**_

"Right we're off Elder," Spyro said, as he walked out the door.

"Good luck Spyro, Cynder, Riku," Elder said back to them.

Spyro, Cynder, and Riku jumped into the air, and started flying towards Inu's castle. They had a long journey ahead of them, but they knew the only way to save Shade and Night was to make this trip. However they didn't know that they were being followed by one of Inu's shadow dragon scouts.

Spyro kept looking backwards, because he thought he saw something, but there wasn't anything.

"What's wrong Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Nothing, but it feels like one of Inu's shadow dragons is following us," Spyro said.

"It could be a heartless. I haven't see any around lately," Riku said.

"Heartless?" Cynder said.

"Yeah. I haven't told you yet about the heartless. They are beast who feeds on the hearts of people, or dragons in this case, darkness of their hearts. The people who had their hearts turned to darkness turn into heartless," Riku said.

"Those are worst that what we had to deal with. Right Spyro?" Cynder said.

"Well. Yes and no. Malefor was really tough, but he was a dragon. These are... I don't know what to call them. They die easily, but they don't feel like they are made of flesh and bone," Spyro said.

"Shadows," Riku said.

"All right, that works for what to call them," Spyro said back to him.

They kept on flying though the day. It was a warm day with a brisk wind blowing. The sun was beating down on them, but they weren't that hot. They had already traveled far from where they started from, but they still had a long ways to go.

They kept going, until the day started turning to night. They found them a place to land, and started to make a little camp.

"This is always nice. I enjoy sleeping under the night sky," Spyro said.

"So do I," Cynder said, as the stars started coming out.

Spyro and Riku gathered some fire wood, as Cynder stayed at their little camp. _"I'm going to tell Spyro tonight," _Cynder said to herself.

Spyro and Riku came walking back with sticks they found. Spyro piled them in the middle, lit them with a huff of fire, and went over to lay near Cynder.

"Spyro. I have something that I need to tell you," Cynder said facing Spyro with a soft expression on her face.

"Oh. What is it?" Spyro asked while looking up at the sky with his eyes closed breathing in the cool night air.

"I'm... gravid," Cynder said, as she blushed.

Spyro jerked his head in her direction , opening his eyes, looking at her like he was the happiest dragon alive. He then said, "That's wonderful Cynder! That means we'll be parents!"

"Yes. I'm overjoyed that you and I will be parents too," Cynder said with just as much excitement as Spyro.

Spyro started rubbing her belly, as Cynder just laid there and cooed. Riku then walked over and said, "Congratulations on your having kids."

"Thank you," Cynder said to him.

"Right. It's getting late. We need to get some rest, because we will be storming Inu's castle tomorrow," Spyro said.

"All right," Cynder and Riku said.

**Meanwhile. In Inu's dungeon.**

"Is this the end of us?" Shade said as she started to cry.

"Don't say that. This is not the end," Night said.

"How can you be so sure? This may be the end of us," Shade said as she started to cry more.

Night tried to walk over, but the chains prevented him from moving further forward. He then said, "I don't think this will be the end of us. I'm pretty sure Spyro and Cynder are on their way to help us."

"All right," Shade said as she started to cheer up though she still had tears running down her cheeks. She then said, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Night said.

She looked at him, and smiled. She then said, "I'm gravid."

Night looked at her with surprise in his eyes and stared at her for a few minutes with the biggest smile that Shade had ever seen before responding. "This is amazing Shade! But, I see now why you were so worried about us dying."

"Yeah," Shade said. "I want our children to be born in a place that isn't this dark and depressing and a place where we won't have to keep them secret."

"Don't worry Shade. I still think that Spyro and Cynder will be on their way," Night said.

"All right. Well I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," Shade said, as she laid down. She soon fell asleep.

Night just smiled at her, and then laid down as well before praying to the ancestors to keep them safe as well as their unhatched children. He hoped that Spyro and Cynder were on their way. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

**In the morning.**

Spyro and Cynder woke up, and noticed Riku was already up. They looked around, and saw that he was hovering right above their heads.

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked him as he landed a few feet away.

"Just training in my flight," Riku said.

"All right. Well let's find us something to eat, and then head off to Inu's castle," Spyro said.

They looked around for food, but found only three deer. They also thought they saw something sneaking around, but when they looked back they didn't see anything. They grabbed up the deer, and started eating them.

The shadow dragon scout was watching everything, and he learned all the information that Inu needed, so he started running back to Inu's castle. He was going to get there before Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro, Cynder, and Riku finished their meal, and took off. They started heading to Inu's castle, but what they didn't know was the shadow dragon was almost there, and he was going to tell Inu about Spyro, Cynder and Riku.

As they got closer Spyro could see something that in front of the castle. He looked closer, and sure enough there was something there. The shadow dragons were blocking the entrance. There was so many that Spyro lost count.

"How are we going to get through that?" Cynder asked.

"Give me time to think," Spyro said.

While Spyro was thinking the shadow dragons ran towards them, and then jumped into the air.

"They want to fight us," Cynder said sounding a little worried.

"I see," Riku said back scanning through the large mass of shadow dragons.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked causing Spyro to snap his eyes open.

Spyro looked at her, and said, "Right. Time to fight." Spyro shot a beam of electricity at them, and Cynder shot a tornado also at them. Riku charged up a beam of light, as he shot it at the shadow dragons as well.

A lot of the dragons vanished in wisps of darkness, as Spyro, Cynder, and Riku collided into them. The dragons were strong, but Spyro, Cynder, and Riku were a lot stronger, as they wiped the floor with them. They didn't even break a sweat, as they killed the dragons.

The last one fell and Spyro, Cynder, and Riku could see the entrance to the castle. They walked up to it, and the door opened. They all walked in to the main hall and looked around. A giant floating dragon appeared in front of them. It said, "Welcome to my castle. Your friends are in the dungeon over there," The dragon pointed to a large door.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked.

The dragon laughed and said, "I'm your worst nightmare."

"Answer the question!" Spyro said agitatedly.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" The dark dragon laughed before it vanished.

"Let's go save Shade and Night," Cynder said.

"We need to be careful in case this is a trap," Riku said.

"I agree with Riku. We need to be careful," Spyro said as she looked at the door. He started walking towards it, and Cynder was behind him. Riku was walking right beside Cynder as they reached the door. Spyro slowly opened it, and saw some dimly lit stairs. He started walking down them, as Cynder stayed behind him. Riku was behind Cynder, because the walls were so tight, and so he couldn't stay beside Spyro.

They walked for a little while in the dimly lit area, and then they saw a huge open area. Spyro noticed that there was a cage at the far end of the room. They looked, and saw Shade and Night in it.

"Shade, Night, there you two are," Spyro said happily.

"Spyro!" Shade said with a joyful voice.

"Hold on. We will get you out of there," Spyro said, as he ran up to the door, and tried to open it. He saw what looked like a seal glowing a dark green color. He then was thrown backwards by an invisible wave of energy, as two giant shadow dragons appeared.

"What the hell are these doing here?" Cynder asked as she helped Spyro to his feet.

"They're guardians. They were put here by Inu, so you wouldn't free us," Shade said.

"Oh well. I thought this was going to be too easy," Riku said half-heartedly.

"It will be. Let's go Cynder," Spyro said.

"Right," Cynder responded.

"We will take the biggest of them, and you can take the other Riku," Spyro said.

"If I can," Riku questionably.

"We know you can," Spyro said, as he turned to the first shadow dragon. He started breathing fire at it, as Cynder started attacking it with poison.

Riku flew at the other one, but the dragon blocked with his massive wing then extended its wing quickly smashing into Riku sending him flying backwards. Riku tried everything from shooting his elements at it. He tried melee attacks, but those failed. Riku was about to give up hope; when all of a sudden he felt a strange power. He started floating, as his legs turned to human legs. His body turned back to human, and he noticed that he was not wearing the cloak that he had while helping Sora a few months ago. His head turned back to human, as his Keyblade appeared in his hand with a cloud of darkness.

"All right. Now that I'm back in a form I'm comfortable with, it's time to kick some shadow dragon ass," Riku said, as he charged at the shadow dragon. This time Riku was faster than the dragon, and he got some really good hits in. He then charged his powers through the Keyblade and shot a concentrated beam of his elements at the shadow dragon.

The smoke cleared, and Riku could see that the dragon was in bad shape, but not defeated yet. Riku charged more of his energy into his Keyblade, and then slashed the shadow dragon across its chest. The dragon fell dead, and vanished in a cloud of darkness.

Riku looked over at Spyro and Cynder, and saw they just finished up there battle. The seal on the door of Shade and Night's cage broke, and the door swung open.

Spyro saw there they were chained to the wall. Spyro broke the chains keeping them chained to the wall with an Earth Shot. Shade ran up to Spyro and Cynder and hugged them tightly with her wings. She then turned to Riku and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Riku. I'm here to help this world, but also to defeat an enemy who has infiltrated here," Riku said.

"Good to meet you, and it's good to know that you are on our side," Shade said, as she hugged him just as tightly as Spyro and Cynder. Night just nodded.

"Thank you, but you might want to move back," Riku said.

Shade released Riku from the hug and walked a few yards back, as Riku concentrated his power and turned back to dragon form.

"Cool," Shade and Cynder both said in total awe.

Suddenly all of them heard something. They looked around, but they didn't see anything. It wasn't long before a huge rock dropped right beside Shade. She jumped to her right and bumped into Night almost knocking them both over.

"I think we need to get out of here," Cynder said as she jump to her right avoiding a large rock but bumped into Shade.

"I agree," Spyro said, as a rock landed near him making him jump backward to avoid another rock that would have crushed him.

Rocks started coming down, as they all ran up the stairs. Cynder looked back, and saw the bottom of the stairs were blocked off. Then the stairs started breaking down, and it was quickly catching up to them.

They all made it out to the main room, and the stairs to the dungeon was completely destroyed. They all ran through the main door, and saw that it was at least four or five hours until it would be night and started their long flight to Warfang.

They had to stop that night, and rest. They all fell asleep, and time passed fast. The sun was up, as Spyro woke up. He went around, and started waking everyone else up. It took a little time for him to wake Riku, because Riku used a lot of energy.

Everyone got up, and left the site. The sun was beating down on them, but there was a nice wind blowing on them. They enjoyed the day, except the sun.

It wasn't long before they could see the temple, and they saw Elder was standing outside. It was about mid-afternoon when they reached there. They landed, while Elder walked up. Elder then said, "I see that you saved Shade and Night."

"Elder, do you mind if we get some sleep?" Cynder asked trying to hold back a yawn. "We all had a very long and exhausting day."

"Right. We have rooms prepared. Spyro and Cynder will be together, Riku has his own room, Shade and Night have a room to themselves," Elder said motioning toward the interior of the temple.

"Thank you so much for this Elder," Shade said tiredly.

"Not at all, It's the least I can do for someone helping us stop Inu," Elder said.

They all walked the rooms, Shade and Night all went towards their own rooms, and jumped on their beds and feel asleep.

Spyro walked towards their rooms, and as Spyro shut the door he asked, "So. How long have you been gravid?"

"Not long. A couple of months maybe," Cynder said. She thought he was upset with her, because of her being gravid.

She was caught off guard as Spyro walked up and kissed her lips passionately. He then said, "This is wonderful news Cynder. I'll be a father soon and you'll be a mother soon to. I just know that we'll make great parents."

Cynder closed her eyes, and suddenly felt something touch her belly. She knew it was Spyro, as she cooed.

"I know you like that," Spyro said teasingly.

"Oh you. You know I do," Cynder said playfully.

They soon laid on the bed, and feel asleep with Spyro still rubbing Cynder's belly.

* * *

_**Well this chapter had some work to do on it. It took a lot of editing and effort but finally Cynder and Shade have told their mate that they are gravid. Riku has dicovered that he can finally change between human and dragon form, and that Simmer and Midnight are also saved. **_

_**Ok so for my next chapter I am going to try and not take to long like I did with this one. Hope you enjoyed it and if you want give me idea's if you want.**_

_**Dragon's Savior... signing off for now.**_


	11. The Hatchling

The sun rose that day, the light reaching into the room that held two sleeping black dragons. Shade and Night woke up feeling fully refreshed and glad not to be bound by chains. Night looked over at his mate and nuzzled her cheek, causing her to coo with bliss. "How did you sleep?"

She nuzzled him back and licked his lips with her tongue. "I defiantly slept great. It is a good thing that Spyro, Cynder and Riku happened to rescue us when they did.

They leaned their heads toward each other's and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, one that they hadn't been able to give each other for many months. After a few minutes kissing one another, they heard a knock at the door and broke their kiss. "Who is it?" Shade asked not really expecting anyone to want to talk this early in the morning.

"It's me, Riku," He said from behind the door. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Shade and Night looked at each other and finally, Shade pushed Night off of her playfully and walked to the door, opened it and saw Riku standing in the hallway. She noticed a little chill in the hall and stepped aside and let Riku enter their room. "So what do you want to talk about Riku?" She asked from behind him as she walked back to the bed and lied down beside her mate.

Riku stood where he was for a minute looking them both over then bowed deeply. Shade and Night looked at each other and then back to him. "I'm sorry for interrupting your moment but I have to tell you that I'm very sorry."

Shade and Night looked at him like they didn't know what to say and then Night spoke. "What are you talking about Riku?"

Riku looked down even though he lifted himself from his bow. Speaking with a low voice. "Do you remember the village that you both lived in when it was invaded by the apes, Gaul, and Cynder when she was the Terror of the Skies?"

Shade and Night nodded and still wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Did you see someone that looked like this?" Riku said stepping back and letting his powers transform him into his human form. This time he was wearing the clothes that he was wearing the night that he was apologizing for.

Shade and Night looked at him closely and then the realization hit them like an ape claw to the face. Night jumped in front of Shade and was already in a defensive stance growling deep in his throat.

Riku, still looking down, willed his powers to change him back into a dragon and in a minute, he was back in his dragon form looking Night in his eyes. Riku saw that his eyes showed deep hatred and despair, how could he not blame him. He was the one who caused their pain and suffering for those long years even after he had left the world. Riku looked up into Night's eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm not the person I was then and I'm defiantly in control of what I do now."

Shade walked out from behind Night despite his trying to keep her away from him. When she got passed him, by pushing him to the side, she placed a paw on Riku's right cheek and lifted his head so he was looking into her eye. "So, you want us to believe that you have changed all-so-easily? How could someone like you change within months after that kind of attack?"

Riku looked down trying to avoid her gaze but she moved his head so that she could look into his eyes no matter where he tried to look. "Yes. I can prove that I have changed from that person I was then. First, I was defeated a few years ago by my best friend and was freed from that Heartless' grasp. Secondly, I know that there is a newly hatched dragon that will die if we don't I don't go and bring her here within the next few days."

Shade looked back at Night and then looked back to Riku. "Besides the fact that you saved us with Spyro and Cynder's help, what makes you think that we'll believe you?"

Riku pulled his face away from Shades and looked toward the ground, shamefully. "I don't expect to win your trust overnight, but hear me out. This hatchling will die if we don't go and rescue her."

Shade turned immediately faced Night in shock that Riku would say something like that.

Night looked Shade in her eyes and looked at Riku for a few minutes then sighed. "Where is the hatchling at Riku?"

Riku looked up from the ground to look at them both. "As far as I know she is in a cave that is somewhere between from here and Inu's castle." They both looked at him in shock.

"Inu's castle huh? Never thought that we would go back there for a while." Shade said looking back at Night. Night saw that she was worried and put a wing over her back and pulled her close. Then there was another knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Elder, I wanted to talk to you and Night if it is alright." He said.

They both looked at Riku and then at each other. Riku mentioned toward the window and walked to the window then flew back to his room. After Riku left from the window they answered, "Sure, come on in Elder."

Elder pushed the door open and saw that they must've had a good night of sleep. "I'm sorry to come by this early in the morning but there is something I need all of you young dragons for. That means you both, Spyro, Cynder and Riku."

Shade and Night looked at each other and then back to Elder. "What is this about Elder? Does it have anything to do with a hatchling?" Shade asked almost afraid that Riku was right.

Elder nodded and sighed. "It looks like Riku was here a little bit ago, am I right?"

Night and Shade pulled back a bit. "Yes he was, but, how did you know?"

"I may be old. However, you both were trying to forget about it but couldn't. But, at any rate, after you both get something to eat, meet me at the Pool of Visions."

Shade and Night got up and bowed. "Yes Elder," Night said sneaking a glance at Shade and she was looking at him. When Elder left their room, they sighed and got off their bed walking to the door.

"Well, I think we should go get something to eat huh?" Shade asked then she heard Night's and her own stomach rumble. "I guess that's a 'yes' huh Night?" Night just nodded and pushed her playfully.

Shade pushed him back and playfully clawed at him and pinned him down with ease. "I love you Night," She said as she leaned her head down and kissed him deeply. "We should get some breakfast babe," She said and got off of him, helped him brush off his back and then opened the door and headed to the food hall.

They spotted Spyro, Cynder and Riku there already eating some elk and some fruit that they had gotten from the center of their table. Cynder waved them over and then started a conversation with Shade while Night started a conversation with Spyro leaving Riku to himself.

Minutes later the near quiet of the hall was disrupted by a load voice that Riku, Spyro and Cynder all knew. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sparx, still running from the darkness?" Riku asked with a teasing tone.

Sparx started to chuckle then stopped, "That's not very funny man."

Riku looked down at his food and chuckled. "It was for us, so what's up?"

"Besides my eye twitching again because of this new threat and the fact that we have two dragons here who used to work for Malefor, couldn't be better!"

Cynder looked at Sparx hurt. "Sparx I thought we agreed that you wouldn't bring that up anymore. Besides you gave up the 'evil she dragon' thing a few years ago why bring it up now?"

Sparx mumbled to himself and floated over to Spyro's plate and started eating some of the fruit. Cynder looked at him and sighed then went back to eating, if not even more slowly than before.

Riku saw Cynder's reaction and decided to get a little payback for her. He slowed his breathing and felt a small cloud of red smoke beginning to form at his mouth. When he knew Sparx wouldn't be able to just wave the smoke away he let it drift toward Sparx who didn't notice it at first then just before he was about to take a bite of a grape he dropped it then flew away screaming bloody terror.

This caused everyone in the hall to laugh until their sides where sore and gasping for air. Riku just chuckled and kept eating until a cheetah burst through the door with a drawn bow with an arrow already to fire.

He looked around but saw no threat and no one was in danger. "What happened to Sparx?"

"Nothing's happening Hunter," Spyro said walking over to him and pulled the arrow away from the bow and handed it back to him. "Riku just used fear on Sparx to get back at him for upsetting Cynder."

"Well, I wonder what he was seeing?" Hunter asked looking back into the hall.

Riku stood up and walked over to Hunter and held out a paw. "Nice to meet you Hunter, I'm Riku. Spyro has told Night a few things about you that I happened to overhear. From what I've heard, you went looking for them when they disappeared before Malefor's rise to power. I also heard that you lead them through the forbidden tunnel in Avalar to Warfang and everything else you've done for them. I say that it's an honor to meet you," Riku said as Hunter grabbed his paw and shook it.

"The honor's all mine Riku, though I'm curious, I've never seen you before. How long have you been in hiding?"

Riku looked down, sighed and slipped his paw out of Hunters. "I wasn't in hiding, I'm sure you have heard of a man named Ansem the Seeker of Darkness?"

Hunter looked at Riku in shock because of him knowing the name. "Everyone in the world knows who he is. He took the lives of many dragons in his short time here."

Riku kept looking down at the floor and then back to the dragons that were sitting at his table. They looked at each other and then back to him and nodded. Riku sighed and stepped away from Hunter and forced his energy to change him back to his human form. "Well Hunter this is the face he used when he was here!" Riku shouted angrily, throwing his arms out to his sides.

Hunter, still surprised by Riku outburst looked into Riku's eyes and saw it. "Your- you're the boy from all that time ago, but why is it that-"

"The reason you aren't feeling the darkness that was connected to me before is because I kicked him out of my heart and body forever." He forced his powers to change him back and walked back to the table and just looked blackly at his full plate. Spyro and Cynder looked at Riku then pulled Hunter aside to talk with him. Finally Terrador, Cyril and Volteer came to see what the commotion was about and one of the moles told them all that happened.

They watched him for a few minutes before he started eating again then decided to disturb him. "Riku," Terrador asked tapping him on his shoulder with his wing. The others are meeting by the Pool of Visions. When you are ready, meet us there."

He looked back at Cyril and Volteer and shook his head before he felt a strange feeling coming from Riku and looked back and felt that Riku was holding something mysterious and powerful inside of him.

Volteer also seemed to sense the power coming from Riku but said nothing to either Terrador or Cyril. _"I wonder what that power is. I know that I have never felt that this kind of power but could it be…? From the look on the other's faces, they feel his power too. He must be special if he has this much built-up power. I don't think I've ever felt this much power from either Spyro or Cynder in the past though-" _

Volteer was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder by Terrador. He turned his head and saw that Terrador was shaking his head slowly. "Leave him be for now Volteer, he has his own inner demons to deal with," He said looking to Riku sadly. "He did cause our race a lot but he knows that there may be a start to it's rebirth with the hatchling that he says that's out there. We just have to make sure the Inu doesn't get her before us." With that, they turned and walked to the Pool of Visions and waited.

Riku ate in silence for fifteen minutes and then walked to the pool and saw that everyone was there. "So shall we get started?" Elder asked looking around the room at everyone assembled. Everyone nodded looking back to him except Riku who was looking at the pool deeply. "Well I think we all know why we're here so I can skip that, but the issue is that the hatchling is closer to Inu's castle then she is to here. The thing that's going to be the most difficult is also that his shadow dragons are covering his castle's perimeter a lot more closely than before. We need to think of the best way to get to her without Inu knowing what we're doing."

Riku looked up from the pool and looked to Spyro. "Spyro you said that Inu is Malefor's son right?"

Spyro looked at Riku and nodded. "What are you getting at Riku?"

"Well think about this, he's the son of a legendary purple dragon but the Keyblade weilder is even more legendary then the purple dragon. So I think the only way to get Inu's attention without drawing his attention to whoever goes to get the hatchling, I can be a distraction while someone else goes and finds her," Riku said explaining his plan.

"That's a dangerous plan Riku," Terrador said.

"Not to mention that you would be in greater danger than before," Cyril said after Terrador.

"This is just about a suicide mission Riku, do you think that you can distract an entire army of shadow dragons by yourself for who knows how long it would take us to find her?" Cynder asked looking at Riku shocked he would do something like this.

"Cynder's right Riku, it would be a suicide mission. Besides, why do you want to be the decoy?" Spyro asked looking at Riku, speaking with concern in his voice.

"The only reason, I want her safe and sound and she means more to me than my life right now. Besides," Riku paused to let what he said sink in. "If it means that she can be saved and raised right, then I would do it ten times over. I will be the decoy while you four go to the cave and get her back here."

Shade and Night look at each other then to Spyro and Cynder. "Are you sure you want us all to go and find her? Wouldn't it be a bad idea to have four of us go to find her?" Shade asked looking at Riku.

"Normally you would be right," Elder started. "However, you will need to get in and out quickly while you all can give cover for each other. Riku's plan is a good one however Riku, you're putting yourself into the most dangerous place. You know what could happen if you fail right?"

Riku nodded. "I'm aware of what's at stake however, this must be done, if Inu finds her before us, we'll have another dragon against us in a matter of time."

After minutes of waiting and thinking, Elder nodded. "You remind me a lot of Ignitus young dragon, Keyblade wielder. This must be done swiftly so be careful and may the ancestors look after us all."

*****Inu's Castle*****

Inu and his mate June, who happened to be pregnant with Inu's children sat on their thrones. Eyes closed as if in sleep however a crystal in the room was glowing brightly with dark magic and soon they both opened their eyes looking at the crystal. Inu soon started laughing lowly. "Things may be working out to our advantage." He said looking to his mate smiling evilly.

She sighed sadly. "You're not going to let it go are you Inu?" She asked still looking at the crystal.

"This plan will work, and those two will pay for what they did to my father. I guarantee it." Inu said as he heard a knock at the door and the door opened and a black dragon walked in looking incredibly annoyed and pissed off.

"Inu this is taking forever! You said that you knew a way to bring Trinity back to me and I've been patient for a few months now, but I want her back now." The dragon demanded the shadow's in the room responding to his emotions.

"Careful with that power of yours Shadow." Inu said trying to calm him down. "Xehanort gave you a great power but it seems that you are still having a hard time controlling it." He said looking slightly to his left seeing Xehanort looking at them, his yellow eyes glowing lightly.

"You have yet to reach your potential with your powers Shadow, you need to let them flow freely." Xehanort said walking out from behind the wall that kept him from view.

"I don't care Xehanort," Shadow said defiantly. "The quicker Trinity is back with me I don't care what happens to this world, I'm out of here." Shadow said turning his back to Inu and Xehanort and Xehanort appeared in front of him in an instant.

"I'm warning you dragon, don't underestimate the power of darkness. It could be your greatest ally or enemy."

"In spite of that, you remember the night that you lost Trinity right?" Inu asked trying to get the response he was looking for.

Shadow turned and faced him looking at him with hate in his eyes. "I said shut up!" Shadow shouted and sent a blast of shadow fire at him which he dodged easily.

"Just so you know Shadow, the one who caused you this pain is here, now with Cynder and Spyro." Shadow froze up hearing that making Inu smile seeing that he hit the mark. "They should be heading this way soon for some reason but I'm still unsure about what. Though my shadow dragons and Xehanort's heartless can help catch him."

"Just catch him and then leave him to me," Shadow said and disappeared into the shadows of the room. Leaving Inu and Xehanort smiling where they stood.

"This is working out better than I thought, if you're right, than this Riku kid could hold the power to my father's revival and return to power." Inu said chuckling.

'Riku is unique unlike other Keyblade wielders in the past. He has grown an immunity to the darkness and that has never been done, not even with me." Xehanort said sounding impressed for once.

"This will be interesting." Inu said looking to a shadow dragon right behind him.

_*****Riku and the others*****_

"Riku do you think Inu already knows about this rescue attempt?" Shade asked panting as she flew beside Riku and Night.

"It may be possible but if you want to turn and go back to the temple, I'm not stopping you."

"I'm not saying that I want to go back it's just that with two of us being pregnant, this may be even harder than you could ever imagined, anything could happen from here."

"I'm aware of that Shade," Riku said looking to his left where she was flying. Then started to lower to the ground, the others following him. As the others landed Riku started drawing a diagram on the ground with a talon. "This has to work, while I attack from the front drawing their attention, you guys start searching around for the hatchling. It may only take you a few minutes of searching the hills for the cave when you find her, retreat and go back to the temple, you'll be safest there," He said drawing a few quick things in the ground.

"So what if you are captured Riku," Cynder asked sounding concerned.

"If that does happen wait a few days and try to think of something, I had a talk with Elder before we left and he was able to tell me that Inu's castle isn't able to block those who can use the Pool of Visions. If I'm captured, use the Pool to see what's happening and where I am."

"Alright then, lets put this plan into action," Spyro said taking a deep breath and started crawling off into the brush with the other three following him closely, as Riku took back into the air and started flying quickly to the army of shadow dragons and heartless that most likely were waiting for him. And how he hated to be right. In front of him was an entire army of shadow dragons and a few kinds of heartless mixed in with them. "Like that's fair, now heartless are getting involved in this?" Riku yelled and shot bolts of lightning into the army and watched as the bolts spread in a small area and turn the shadow dragons and the heartless in that area where the bolts struck turn to ash. Soon the Heartless and shadow dragons started to charge and he took a defensive stance waiting for the oncoming horde.

*****The others*****

"I hope Riku was right about the general area that the hatchling has to be in, otherwise this mission is going to fail," Shade said as they rushed through the underbrush looking for the cave that Riku told them that the hatchling would be in.

"It should be here somewhere right, I mean Riku has gone to extreme measures to make sure that we'll be able to find her, I mean he's out there fighting an army of shadow dragons and Heartless by himself just to buy is time," Cynder said as she swiped a branch out of her way and found a small cave and her eyes glowed lightly in the dark trying to find the hatchling. Unfortunately, like many caves before that one, there was nothing in it. She sighed and looked back to the others and shook her head and looked into another then she felt someone tap her back and she turned and saw that Night and Shade where looking at Spyro and he was holding a young dragoness that was only a few days if that old, she gasped and rushed to Spyro's side looking down at the hatchling and pulled her out of his arms and into her wings then into her arms. She held the tiny hatchling close to her then they heard a loud roar and a then looked to each other then took off back to the temple hesitantly.

*****Riku*****

Riku fought Heartless and shadow dragons alike, not holding back, striking with his elemental powers were his claws weren't enough. He weaved in and out in between Heartless and the shadow dragons with his lightning element electrocuting them when they got to close to him, and what seemed like hours later he felt how drained he was and he thought that for a moment that everything was clear, he saw a strike about to connect with his neck and he ducked just in the nick of time and made a quick turn and sliced through the shadow dragon with his claws and figured that he had bought enough time and he felt the last of the light energy he could muster into an orb around him turning any Heartless or shadow dragons to ash then felt himself lifting into the air and then the light got to a blinding point and rushed out around him as he roared loudly into the air and he fell to the ground exhausted eyes barley open and soon the shadow dragons that were near him vanished and soon two black dragons landed beside him with three shadow dragons that threw a net on Riku and then tied a few ropes to his ankles, forelimbs, and a muzzle strapped onto him keeping his powers contained.

The black dragons looked down at him and the one on the right started laughing and looked to the dragon on his left but Riku had already passed out.


	12. Captivity

_**Here is the next chapter, sorry about the wait for those who read the story. Not much to say so enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Please R&R and I don't own Spyro Cynder or any characters except my characters.**_

* * *

Riku's eyes slowly opened and saw that he was in some kind of cell, large metal bars kept him inside, but it wasn't like they were really needed. He was still chained, shackles around his wrists and ankles, some rope tied around his wings pinning them to his back and a muzzle was strapped to his keeping him quiet and his mouth couldn't be opened more than a claws width. He shook his head and pulled at the restraints and gave up after a minute of struggling. He was panting hard but then he felt a dark presence and he looked through the bars and saw Inu staring down at him. "Well Riku, looks like you in my custody now young one."

Riku just stared back and then layed his head down and closed his eyes. Inu flashed through the bars and pinned his neck to the ground, digging his claws into Riku's neck lightly causing him to grunt in pain. Inu just leaned his head down and looked into Riku's eyes and saw that his eyes had changed; they were red with black inside of them. Inu felt a small twinge of fear before he shook it off.

"Well anyway I think you should meet the young dragon that has been waiting for you for a while now," He started and lifted his head. "Shadow, why don't you come meet our guest?"

Riku looked through the bars and saw a black dragon with red and blue markings on his wings and then his eyes widened. Riku tried speaking through the muzzle but only muffled grunts came out. Shadow used one of his abilities and disappeared then reappeared on the other side of the bars looking at Riku menacingly. "You remember me don't you?" Shadow asked hissing, the shadows responding to his emotion. Shadow walked closer and then pressed his right paw on Riku's muzzle pressing down. He leaned his head down so his eyes were ever with Riku's then let his claws dig into Riku's muzzle making him flinch with pain. Riku looked into Shadow's eyes and then memories of that night came flooding back.

***Years ago***

Shadow and Trinity had just been given the marks that would tell all that they were mates. They had arrived at Shadow's house and had started eating a dinner that Shadow had cooked himself. As they ate, Shadow and Trinity intertwined their tails and they kept making small side glances to each other, smiling widely. "Love you Trinity."

"Love you too Shadow," Trinity said as she snaked her head over to his face and gave it a long slow lick. Shadow's mother smiled and looked to Loith's cushion and a tear fell from her face to the ground.

"You two do make the couple," Eleeth said as she turned away from Loith's cushion and back to the two dragons looking at each other with such happiness.

Shadow looked to his mother and smiled. "Thank you mom," He then started looking to the door, and then there was a loud scream. Trinity and Eleeth looked to the door and Shadow quickly ran to the door and opened it slowly looking out into the village to see apes running through the village swinging either their claws or a crude sword made of stone or bone. Shadow watched as Valero and two of his flunkies fighting off a group of the apes. But they were slowly being pushed into a corner then one of the apes lunged forward and caught Valero's front right leg with the sword of stone exposing the bone and letting the blood flow from the wound. Valero span around and sliced the neck of the ape open with the blade of his tail. The ape dropped the sword and gripped his throat but fell back onto his back dying slowly from blood loss. But before Valero or either of his small group could celebrate the small victory, a small group of apes that fell onto the three dragons and in a flurry of arms and weapons, the apes jumped off of them revealing their mangled bodies.

Shadow closed the door and looked back to his mother and mate and shook his head scared. Trinity ran to the door and pushed Shadow out of the way and started running to her house. Shadow looked to his mother and then back to the door that Trinity ran out of. His mother nodded and nuzzled his head with hers. "Go after her my son. I love you so much," She said.

Shadow nuzzled her back and tears leaked out of his eyes. "I love you too mom." He said then he ran out the door after Trinity. He looked back once to see apes run into his house then he heard his mother roar and then a large flash of light and then the house fell in on top of itself. Tears fell from his eyes to the ground and he tore his gaze from his old home to run after Trinity.

Trinity ran through the village the apes to occupied with the other dragons to notice her. She got to her house and ran inside seeing four apes cornering her parents to the back wall each one swinging a sword toward them. Trinity opened her maw and shot out four arrows of light that pierced them through their backs, blood spilling down their furry backs. Though the arrows didn't pierce them through , it crushed the muscles and bones on impact. The apes slowly turned to face her but then her parents crushed them beneath their large forepaws. Trinity jumped to her parents and hugged them tightly with her wings and forearms. "I was so worried about you both!" She said as they nuzzled her despite the blood flowing down their forearms and under Trinity's paws.

They nuzzled her and wrapped their wings around her and purred happily. "We aren't going to be beaten by just four apes," Lyth said then they all heard someone enter the house and they all turned and saw Shadow standing a few yards away from them. "Shadow what's going on?"

"The apes just started attacking this place! I had to kill a few of them before I could even get near here," He said as he approached Trinity and kissed her deeply. Trinity's parents looked at his claws and saw they were covered with blood and so was his tail blade.

When Shadow and Trinity broke their kiss they heard a loud roar, and they looked out one of the windows and saw a large black dragon. Lyth and Deneth sucked in their breath and moved away from the window and they pulled Trinity and Shadow away from the window. "I can't believe that she's here," Lyth hissed and looked back to his wife worriedly.

"I don't know but, this can't be good. I never thought that she would ever show up here."

Trinity and Shadow looked up to them and turned to face them. "Who is that?" Trinity asked clinging to Shadow terrified.

They both looked to each other and were visibly shaking. But Lyth spoke. "That's the Terror of the Skies, Cynder. She's the Dark Master's general. It is said that were ever she appears it spells that places destruction. If she is here, then that must mean that the ape general is here to; Gaul." When Lyth said the ape general's name Shadow's eyes grew wide.

"Gaul?" Shadow asked anger starting to cloud his judgment.

"Yes Shadow, Gaul must be around here somewhere," Deneth said as she dared another glance out the window to see where Cynder had gone.

Shadow's pupils became feral slits and he ran out of the room to the door of their house. Trinity chased him outside and they were both confronted by a creature with purple and white clothing. He was carrying a strange blade shaped like a key that was black and red. Shadow rushed the creature and was repelled by a dark field that surrounded their enemy. Shadow was thrown against Trinity and they tumbled until Trinity was pinned beneath Shadow's weight.

"Well isn't this sweet? Though I'm not going to let Cynder got to you Trinity."

Shadow and Trinity look up into the creatures eyes shocked. "What? How do you know my name?" Trinity asked rising from the ground lifting Shadow off the ground with her. Shadow rolled off her back and landed on his paws glaring at the man.

"I've been watching you two for the last day now young dragon. I must say that you have made the last day interesting though it's over." He said approaching them with the blade ready to strike. Shadow jumped in front of Trinity and growled menacingly black flames licking at his lips and teeth. The man raised his left hand and then a pulse of dark energy pushed Shadow back into Trinity making her fall to the ground. "Do you honestly think that such attacks could harm me? You would have better luck fighting Cynder," He said staring Trinity and Shadow down.

Shadow helped Trinity stand and turned to face the figure again. "Tell me, who are you?" He asked still keeping the menacing tone in his voice.

He looked down at them and chuckled darkly. "My name is Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness."

Trinity looked at Shadow and suddenly fired three arrows of light at him making him jump back and swing the blade to destroy each of them. She then jumped at him and swung her tail blade at him but he blocked it. He smiled and with strength that rivaled Lyth, he pushed her away and into Shadow again.

"You know that it's pointless to fight me. The end result won't change."

"I won't give up," Trinity said as she lifted herself from the ground and helped Shadow up. "I planned on having a long life with Shadow and that isn't going to change!" She then charged up a large orb of light and launched it at Ansem and he took the entire force of the attack sending him crashing into the wall of a nearby building.

He leaned down and took a deep breath. "Well, it looks like I underestimated you a little but it's over." Ansem looked at Shadow and disappeared then reappeared behind Trinity and in front of Shadow, then he grabbed Shadow by his throat and lifted him into the air. Trinity turned and jumped at Ansem but was repelled by the dark field, she bounced back to her feet and fired three arrows in rapid secession and the field dissipated and he was struck with two of the arrows. One struck him in the arm forcing him to let Shadow fall to the ground gasping for breath, while the second one struck him in his stomach then she jumped to him and slashed at him with her tail and managed a cut on his ribs then she lunged forward and bit his right arm.

Ansem looked at her marveled that she could actually damage him though the light she had was strong. Once she bit his arm he focused some dark energy to were her maw was attached and then blue electricity started forming around the bite and her muzzle.

She released him arm quickly but still got a bit of a shock, her muzzle numb from the amount of electricity that flowed through her. Shadow rushed to her and breathed stream of shadow fire at Ansem but he field had recovered and blocked the fire sending it flying in all directions. "I told you Shadow, your abilities can't touch me."

"His can't, but mine can!" Trinity said as she let loose a barrage of light arrows. Some hit their mark, that being Ansem's chest or his arms. But the others that didn't hit their mark were blocked with the key shaped sword. Once the barrage was over, Ansem had been hit only a dozen times with the arrows while the others had been shattered against the blade. Shadow after Ansem had destroyed the last light arrow, had jumped at Ansem and slashed at him with his blood stained claws and got a clean cut on Ansem's left leg just above his knee.

"Enough!" Ansem yelled and a dark wave of energy pushed Shadow and Trinity against the front of the house. Then a strange force seeped into their scales and then they couldn't move a muscle. They looked to the Seeker of Darkness with fear and Cynder walked up behind him and placed a claw beside him.

"Having trouble with the little dragon's Ansem?" Cynder asked leaning toward Trinity and Shadow, glaring at them with eyes filled with hate.

"I underestimated them a bit but," Ansem started then lifted the Dark Keyblade to Trinity's chest just above her heart. "Now it's over. But before I end this, you have one last chance to speak with Shadow." Ansem manipulated the darkness and turned her head so she was facing Shadow.

Shadow had tears running out of his eyes, down his muzzle and down to the ground below them. "Trinity, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Please forgive me," He said sadly and he pulled hard against the invisible bonds holding him against the wall.

Trinity's eyes started leaking tears and she started crying hard. "Shadow I love you! I always have and I'm sorry I didn't make it clear to you! I forgive you but please forgive me for not being able to protect you."

Ansem looked between them and he placed a hand to his forehead as he closed his eyes. Cynder took notice of his out of character response and glared at him. "Well Ansem, aren't you going to finish this or am I going to have the honor of killing the light in this village?"

Shadow and Trinity broke their gaze with each other to look at Cynder and Ansem fearfully.

Ansem lowered his hand and pressed the blade against Trinity's chest above her heart. "No Cynder, I'm taking this honor."

Trinity looked back to Shadow and she tried to reach toward him but was held tightly by the dark bonds. She turned to Ansem and started begging. "Ansem please let me hold him one last time if you are going to kill me. Please give me this last thing."

Ansem looked between the two of them and pressed the tip of the blade into her chest and she flinched as the darkness started spreading through her body. She started thrashing against the invisible bonds and son she grew still since the darkness had slowly eased its way around her body covering her with black shadows.

Shadow watched in pure terror as she grew still and the darkness covered her from head to toe. Then he closed his eyes and felt the blade leave her body pulling her heart from her body, causing him to scream with her in pain. In his mind he started wondering why he was feeling her pain.

Trinity's eyes were still wide open as she saw her heart start drifting out of her body, her body started breaking apart into small orbs of light and she looked over to Shadow and she was able to place a paw on his chest and one of the orbs glided into his chest to his heart. "Shadow, I love you." She said as she faded from light and the orbs vanished.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked to were Trinity was but saw nothing but he was then dropped to the ground as the darkness released his body. He lifted his paw and held it to his chest feeling Trinity's presence inside. Then he looked up to Ansem and Cynder and he felt the darkness that he used for his attacks grow in strength and he unleashed a large stream of black fire at Cynder making her hiss and swat the flames away with a swipe of her wing blowing it to the building to the left of them.

"Admitting your abilities are strong is a waste of my time but," Cynder paused. "I think that my Master would have use for you but you're a waste of time for me and my Master." Cynder turned and the tip of her tail's blade slashed across his nose making him wince with stinging pain. Shadow jumped after her but she swatted him away with her tail and he broke through a wall breaking his right wing bones. He fell back to the ground and looked up at Ansem and Cynder as they turned back to the village oblivious to the destruction around them.

***Present time***

Riku looked into Shadow's eyes and then closed them slowly.

Shadow raised his head and hissed at Riku then roughly pressed his paw against Riku's muzzle and the shadows in the room reached out and gripped Riku by his throat and pulled him against the ground. Riku looked as the shadows began to recede letting his neck be free though it wasn't like it mattered; chained as he was. Shadow lifted his paw but swung it to Riku's cheek leaving three shallow marks, blood already spilling from the cuts. Riku winced at the pain but did nothing else, knowing full well that he deserved so much worse. Shadow disappeared then reappeared on the other side of the bars and started walking to the upper floors.

Inu chuckled and stepped in front of Riku leaning his head down so he could look him in the eyes. "The darkness Shadow has is strong, but he lacks control of his emotions so his abilities are unpredictable. I think I could teach him the best way to control those powers of his. Though there is something I have in mind for you but that'll have to wait." Inu disappeared and re appeared on the other side of the bars and walked away to the door and stopped to see his mate standing in front of him. "What are you doing here June?"

"I'm only here to see if what Xehanort said is true," She said walking past Inu to Riku's cell. She looked inside and looked down at Riku who in turn looked up into her eyes. She had a bog strapped to her side and she lifted the flap and pulled out the key to the cell. She pushed the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

Riku looked up to her shocked that she said that Xehanort was telling them something that may not be true. June walked over to Riku and lied down beside him looking into his red and black eyes then they changed to light green. She shook her head and pulled out a rag from the bag and wiped his cheek cleaning the blood that was still dripping from the cuts. Riku winced and grunted into the muzzle.

Inu watched for a little then walked out of the dungeon and left June with Riku. When June was sure Inu left she put the rag into the bag and sighed. "You know Riku, I don't like what Inu is doing, and I don't like Xehanort either, he gives me a bad feeling." She said with a sad expression on her face. Riku pulled at the cuff keeping his tail chained to the ground.

June looked Riku over and shook her head. "I know you only are here to try and talk with Shadow but he won't listen to you, at least not yet. I'm not sure what it'll take him to listen to you but I hope you find the answer to that question," June said looking down to Riku before she stood up and closed the cell door. She looked back to him once more seeing his eyes were still green then walked out of the dungeon closing the door.

Riku looked to the door and shook his head lying it back down. _"Well you got yourself here, now what are you to do?" _He asked in his mind as he drifted to sleep.

_***The White Isle***_

When he woke he wasn't bound by chains or the muzzle, he jumped to his feet and ran down the long hall and found Ignitus reading a book. "Ignitus, what is it I'm supposed to do now?"

Ignitus looked up from the book and waved his paw causing the book to close and float back to a shelf. "Riku you have done well but I kept something from you all this time."

"You mean only a few days?" Riku asked walking up to Ignitus and looking into his eyes, then around the massive library of books. "What is it that you kept from me?"

Ignitus stood slowly and walked to one shelf and waved a paw, a large sliver book floated down from the top shelf and opened in front of him. "Riku there was another who, like you, was a silver dragon. She was blessed with the power of all of the elements and even Convexity." Ignitus paused. "However her powers became so great that, rumor had it, that she was able to fight a purple dragon and win without much difficulty. I'm not sure myself if the rumor is true but her book says otherwise. Take a look for yourself and I'll leave you to believe or think it as myth." The book at Ignitus's paw waving floated over to Riku and soon Riku's mind was looking at the dragoness's memories like he was her.

She was stand over a cliff watching a purple dragon fly to her at speeds that surprised Riku and she let out a loud cry and sent a large blast of Convexity at the purple dragon sending him to the ground nearly as fast as he was flying. She spread her wings and flew down to see his condition and smiled seeing him in critical condition. Then she smiled and turned, her tail slamming against his snout making it bleed more openly.

His wounds were severe, most of his bones broken. He tried to stand but the bones in his legs were shattered. Soon he was lying in a large puddle of his own blood unable to do anything but grow weaker and weaker. She looked back at him and turned to face him one last time and mouthed words that Riku wasn't able to hear, and charged a large orb of condensed Convexity and shot it at him tearing him apart from the inside out and he laid still looking out into the world with dead eyes. His wounds were petrified, his blood turned to stone and his body black as soot. She turned and smiled before lifting her wings and flying away even quicker than he was flying before.

Riku shook his head and he was again standing in front the book. He turned to face Ignitus and a tear leaked from his eyes. "She had all of the powers that any dragon could ever have?" Riku asked his voice shaken.

Ignitus nodded understanding Riku's sadness. "Yes she did however unlike you Riku she submitted to the darkness in her heart and became the biggest threat that this world has ever faced; an even larger threat than Malefor. However," Ignitus looked back to the shelf and the book closed, floated back to its spot on the shelf and slide into place. "The silver dragon is even rarer than the purple dragon. She was born thousands of years ago, long before the war and long before Malefor was even a thought. She and the purple dragon from her book may be the very first dragons in existence however we cannot be sure if they were, for if that was the case, how would we have records of her and the other's existence?"

Riku looked down and whipped his eyes with his forearm. Before he looked back up to Ignitus, his wings started to twitch. "So, why did you call me back this time? There must be a greater reason than a history lesson?" Riku asked still visibly shaken by what he had seen.

"Well young dragon, you still have many abilities locked away inside of you, though only you can say when you're ready to awaken them. I must say because of worry, you may be stronger than she was. She was incredibly and unbelievably powerful, but you may surpass her in power." Ignitus looked down at Riku who looked at the book with fear.

"You're saying that I have powers that surpass her? And that I may be stronger than her?" Riku asked.

Ignitus nodded and his wings shuffled. "Riku, are you ready?"

Riku looked to the ground but thought that Xehanort would be growing stronger and stronger every day, and then closed his eyes. He thought long and soon opened his eyes looking up to Ignitus. "I'm ready."

* * *

_**So I know I'll most likely get lots of bad stuff about this chapter but I think it was ready. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
